Haunted
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: Tris moves to a new town to forget a part of her past and for a change. All seems to be going well but what happens when a part of her past reappears to haunt her?
1. Haunted

**Author's Note: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters I am merely borrowing them for fan fiction purposes. I dedicate this story to IHeartUCato who is maybe the only reason I'm posting other than I want to try a story like this. so here we go I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

She slowly walked along the corridors of the school. Her light blonde hair pulled tightly atop her head into a simple braided bun. She was dressed conservatively in a long sleeved grey turtleneck and long slightly baggy grey pants; she wore grey and pink sneakers and walked with her head slightly bowed only minding the ground in front of her glancing up occasionally to see she was going the right way. Her attire engulfed her already tiny figure made her appear rather dull and although she had no problem with that she couldn't help but to wish she could dress differently but as long as she went to the prestigious school of Convent Academy she could keep dreaming. School rules required all students dressed as moderately as possible to maintain the clean image of the school, it was a policy her father agreed wholeheartedly with.

She walked until she reached a classroom the door to which was still slightly ajar catching sight of a familiar grey shirt she pushed open the door to reveal a boy sitting at a desk with a girl beside him. At the creaking of the door both turned their heads from the book they were sharing and looked to the door. When they saw her they gave big smiles.

"Beatrice," they greeted in unison.

"Caleb, Susan." She returned their greetings observing them.

Caleb was wearing a grey button up shirt and darker grey slacks; His dark brown hair was kept short and neatly combed. His green eyes sparkled and his lips tugged up in a bright smile displaying his dimples with his facial features he wasn't too bad looking and Beatrice was sure that if he wasn't made to wear such dull clothes more females would notice him.

Susan was beautiful even in her plain grey clothes. Her blonde hair was piled on her head similar to Beatrice's and her brown eyes shone with serenity. She was taller than Beatrice then again everyone but young children was taller than Beatrice and under that plain attire Susan at least had a teenage figure.

"Caleb, Mom wants us to go shopping for groceries later and dad will pick us up from the store." Beatrice said relaying the message her mother had left on her Nokia.

"Yea, Dad messaged me earlier, we'll go as soon as I finish up here." Caleb replied. Beatrice refrained from rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Can't you do it at home? It's near 5." Beatrice questioned.

"I prefer a school environment for work" was his reply.

"Um would you like a ride to the supermarket? My Dad is coming to collect me and Robert at five I'm sure he wouldn't mind dropping you there?" Susan asked them quietly as Caleb smiled at her.

"Thank you Susan but we'd rather walk to avoid troubling Mr. Black" Caleb replied before Beatrice could answer.

The Blacks and Beatrice's family the Prior's were very close to one another, their parents were long-time friends and being the same ages all of them had practically grown up together. Susan and Caleb had developed tentative crushes on each other but didn't really push much, meanwhile everyone was betting she and Robert would end up together and while Susan's younger brother was a sweet boy Beatrice didn't really view him in anyway other than a friend. She'd never been big on the whole dating thing due to her upbringing and couldn't really see the appeal in it. The Blacks and Priors were raised to always think of the less unfortunate, to be generous, to think of others before themselves and to engage in morally good, upright behavior. Of course sometimes Beatrice thought her father, neighborhood and school went a bit too overboard with the dull colors, plain food, baggy concealing clothing and being almost complete doormats. Being selfless didn't mean one had to become a huge bore did it? However Mr. Black always offered them rides in his car, Beatrice and Caleb just never took him up on the offer.

Susan opened her mouth to insist that they take the offer, however this time Beatrice cut her off.

"It's ok Susan we can just walk there and have our Dad pick us up if it gets too late."

Susan looked concerned for a moment, and then smiled. "If you two are sure,"

"We're sure." The brother and sister replied.

"Have either of you seen Robert for this afternoon? I haven't seen him since class ended." Susan asked

"No I haven't seen him for the day." Beatrice replied, this caused Susan's features' to shift into worry, seeing this Beatrice thought of something to say to reassure her, Caleb was quick to beat her to it however.

"Don't worry. Beatrice spends most of the day day-dreaming; she wouldn't even notice me sometimes if I were to walk past her." That gained a small laugh from Susan who then looked apologetically at Beatrice who was scowling in Caleb's direction. He brushed off Beatrice's scowl.

"Try looking out by the playing field, you know how Robert enjoys watching baseball practice, seeing as our families don't allow for us to do such activities."

"Oh yes, he just sits on the bleachers for hours viewing different plays and when we're all alone it's all he can think to talk about! Caleb you are so smart!"

As Susan and her brother stared at each other for longer than would be considered normal by most standards, Beatrice felt like she was intruding on something private and hurriedly excused herself.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Robert!" Beatrice announced running out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs and then down another corridor leading towards the lockers and then finally out of the school. She ran until she came to the huge playing field.

It felt so good to run and be free, running was frowned upon in her neighborhood and running through the halls wasn't permitted. However most teachers and students had already left the building, the only ones remaining being those that had after school clubs to attend. Caleb was too emerged in Susan to really care if she ran out of the room and her parents weren't around. Besides for all her upbringing Beatrice wasn't much of a rule keeper.

She only came to a stop when she reached the playing field where the school baseball team were dressed in uniform and in all out good form. It was always a marvel to watch both their practice and the games they participated in. Scanning the bleachers that were mostly empty her eyes fell upon a grey clad boy. His blonde hair though longer than her brother's, was just as neatly kept. He wore a grey t-shirt over a long sleeved, tight fitting, lighter grey turtle neck and slate jeans that were baggy on him, he was lightly tapping one of his sneaker clad feet as he watched the team. Feeling that he was being watched he turned his head slightly and upon seeing her smiled as she made her way to him she gave him one in return.

"Hey Beatrice!" he greeted as she took a seat next to him. "Robert," she returned his greeting.

They then sat in a comfortable silence as one of the baseball members hit the ball clear over the circle and took off for home base and his team scrambled for the ball.

"Don't you wish you could do a sport like them?" Robert, his gaze was wistful something he would surely be reprimanded for were their parents here, wistfulness was not a very selfless trait after all.

"Our families would never allow for it," Beatrice replied softly, "I can hear my father now "Sports for your own personal enjoyment is selfish, also such behavior is not appropriate for one of our community!" she and Robert shared a short laugh. "But yes, it would be nice to have the freedom to do as we pleased instead of always serving others." And with that they both continued to watch the practice on the field both dreaming of days filled with freedom.

* * *

Later Beatrice, Susan and Caleb stood outside waiting on Mr. Black, in her absence he had agreed with Susan as she was so selflessly worried about them walking around by themselves at that time of day despite Caleb's reassurance. Robert had gone back to his classroom for a book he'd forgotten however he had not come back yet and this was worrying Susan.

"What could be keeping Robert?" Susan asked glancing nervously back to the school entrance.

"He could be having a hard time locating his book." Caleb speculated keeping his gaze focused on the road to spot Mr. Black's car.

"I'll go get him!" Beatrice said getting up from sitting on the steps of the school to go fetch Robert.

"Thank you Beatrice, my brother can be so disorganized sometimes." Susan smiled as Beatrice walked back into the school.

"Don't take too long now Beatrice; we all know how spacey you can get." Caleb said glancing at his sister.

"Whatever! Caleb!" She called over her shoulder before entering the school again.

The school was dark and it was kind of eerie walking through the empty hallways by lonesome, not that it was much different in the earlier daylight hours with the students' quiet behavior being very unsettling and unnatural to anyone not accustomed to the ways of the school. She found it quite odd that Robert wasn't making his way out of the school by now but shook that thought out of her head and kept walking.

When she got to one of the stairways leading to the upstairs she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her, turning back she saw nothing but the empty hallways she'd just walked down. Shrugging it off as merely a Janitor in another part of the building she kept walking until she came to the top of the stairs and then turned left to her and Robert's class at the very end of the hall, reaching the classroom she pushed open the door to find it empty.

Feeling panic creeping into her body, Beatrice began checking all of the rooms on the floor calling out Robert's name, dread filling her every time she received no answer and her eyes fell upon empty rooms.

"Where in the school could he be!" she thought bewildered and then she heard foots steps that didn't belong to her, turning she saw a shadow turning the corner and quickly decided to follow it hoping it was Robert playing a prank on her, however when she turned the corner and saw no one the dread just kept getting worse. She decided to return downstairs and see if Robert had perhaps passed her and she just didn't notice. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell Beatrice looked down the end of the hall to find the door of the Janitor's closet slightly open which was funny as it wasn't open when she was climbing the stairs was the school Janitor through already?, Maybe he's seen Robert.

Running to the closet Beatrice ran to the door and pulled it fully open ready to call out the Janitor's name, only to pause as she found the large walk in cleaning supply area empty. Puzzled the girl entered the room thinking that perhaps the Janitor had gone to the adjoining office in the back, when she slipped up hard on a slippery substance. She released a small yelp as she landed on the ground and quickly brought up her hand to rub her head and quickly realized her fingers were coated in something wet, warm and sticky and that something following the same description was dripping on her head….opening her eyes and quickly bringing her hand to her face Beatrice froze and her eyes widened and her face lost all co lour as she discovered her hand was coated in blood.

Looking up for the source of the blood, Beatrice instantly regretted it and her mouth fell open in horror as her eyes fell upon Robert.

He was hung by a rope to the supporting beams in the roof and he was beaten beyond recognition, Beatrice only recognized him at all because of his blood soaked, torn, grey attire and bloodied sneakers. His hair was matted with blood and his face was covered in it there was a huge gash in his t-shirt also bleeding heavily and he was covered in bruises and blood and didn't look to be alive.

Beatrice could do nothing but stare at him, frozen in terror and it was then she heard the footsteps. They were heavy and had the same pattern as earlier a clumsy one, how could she have ever thought they were Robert's his footsteps were light and careful. The door behind her closed shut and it was then Beatrice turned around as the room went noticeably darker the weak lighting in the room not helping. The person entering the room gave her malicious smile.

"Hello Beatrice," his deceptively, friendly voice drawled "My Little Doll."

He made a step towards her and she in terror crawled backwards taking in his blood splattered form, his malicious grin was made even more sinister by the fact his face was coated in blood and his leering eyes as he looked upon her terrified form, made him appear as a demon which he might as well be and not human with how comfortable he was with all the blood on him.

"Oh Doll what's the matter?" he asked when he noticed her crawling away, the he looked down at himself and laughed. "Oh sweetie don't worry about that it's just a bit of a mess. I got rid of the interference in our relationship," he waved to Robert's mangled but I was in such a hurry to show you. That I didn't bother to clean up." He continued to take more steps towards her.

And Beatrice hurriedly forced her body up in an attempt to run however slipped back on the blood and stumbled as Robert's attacker grabbed unto her wrist and twisted it as he forced her to face him and held her in place, as she opened her mouth to cry out in pain from her wrist he forced his mouth upon hers and while she was in shock shoved his slimy tongue so far into her throat she almost gagged, he kept exploring her mouth as he slipped one of his huge hands down her back pants pockets to cup her ass. She then reacted by knee jerking him in the stomach, he did little more than grunt and kissed her harder, she tried again hitting him in his more sensitive parts this time and with a loud groan he separated from her and she was disgusted to see a trail of saliva joining their tongues. Giving her stunned assaulter a shove she bolted to the door to find he had locked it. Turning to try to get past him to try the office door she found him recovered and frowning.

"Now, Now Doll that wasn't a very nice thing to do now was it?" he rhetorically asked as he gazed at the determined look in her eye. "Don't bother trying Doll that doors locked too and I have the keys to both of them." He lunged at her but she was quick and dodged it however she couldn't escape the punch he threw in frustration which knocked her into a shelf and caused her to head to bleed.

As he loomed over her his face twisted with worry. "Oh Doll, look what you made me do, you are so fragile darling." He tenderly touched her head. "Here baby Doll let me make it better."

And with that he latched back unto her lips with fervor as he caressed her face sweetly, his lips soon moved to bother her neck as his hands groped her through her shirt. He moved his lips from her already bruising neck to speak sweetly to her but his voice came distorted and sickly.

"I've always loved your hair." He said as he finished removing it from her slackened bun. "So pretty and blonde I especially like when you take it out of your bun at night to sleep." He reached into his pocket for something and pulled out a knife, which he then used to slice open, her shirt, her head hurt she was becoming so weak. Soon her small 32 A cup size clad in her least favorite everyday Bra and her flat stomach. This could not be happening she didn't even want to think that this was reality, her head really hurt; Beatrice closed her eyes tightly as her attacker resumed talking.

'Another thing I've always loved about you is your eyes so blue and bright and sparkling and full of life. But I don't like it when you look at Robert. And your smile but today you smiled and laughed so sweetly for him it just made my blood boil. Why won't you look at me Doll?" his voice was taking on a deranged note in his anger, she closed her eyes tighter. "Why won't you smile for me?"

"And I've always loved your figure Doll so childlike and Fragile, perfectly dollish and the way you keep it so perfectly hidden. I knew from the day I saw you I had to make you mine doll!" He then descended upon her breast, chest and neck. "Please stop!" she finally cried out as he became extremely rough, she began to struggle and cry out more and sometimes he stuck her or just ignored her pleas. "That's it sing for me my doll!" and he laughed pinching one of her nipples hard digging his nails into it so that she cried out." He continued his pinching and growing as he began to sing drowning out her cries with his eerie voice.

"_There was a doll with golden hair"_

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"_and sharp eyes of grey blue"_

He kissed both of her closed eyelids

"_she was very fine"_

He ran his hands over her stomach. And descended lower

"_I had her as mine"_

He reached her pants and slowly began to unbutton and slip them off.

"_Beatrice the Doll"_

"NO!" Beatrice cried out jerking upright in her bed, breathing hard as sweat streamed down her face and her hands shook. It took a few minutes for her to realize she was safe in her own bed with her comforting grey sheets around her. Her eyes searched frantically around her room and her eyes fell on a picture of Robert and Susan. Reaching for it like a life-line she clutched it to her chest and began to weep softly.

"Beatrice!" Her mother cried in worry as she and Beatrice's father and Caleb hurriedly entered her room startled the weeping girl looked at them then the clock on her nightstand which read 3:01 a.m. and then turned her tearful gaze back to her family. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up. It was just a dream. All a dream," she then entered a trance tearing up again. Her mother immediately came to her side on the bed and allowed Beatrice to weep into her, her Father left the room to go make some tea downstairs, and Caleb sighed in relief at no immediate danger, stood awkwardly looking at his mother and sister in their tearful embrace and then left to go help his father.

Beatrice did not like to be babied but allowed her mother to whisper comforting things into her hair and to soothing rub her hair and back a she cried.

That may have been a dream but the events that had happened in it were very real. That incident was the reason she had to move, the reason Robert was still in a hospital. The events of that day still haunted her. Her attacker had almost taken away something precious from her but had still left her so hallow.

That day she'd been saved by Caleb and Susan as they broke down the door, her brother tackled her attacker and Susan called the police and ambulance. But now no one could save her from the nightmares or consequences on her mentality that came from the terrifying experience.

Sometimes she could still feel him watching her. Wanting what he couldn't have willingly.

She feared him, feared what could have happened if her brother and Susan hadn't shown up.

She suffered from paranoia, panic attacks and nightmares and had to visit a shrink, as she kept hearing his voice over and over again in her head, especially that stupid song.

Her family had to move both to avoid bad memories for her and she felt bad that her family had to move from the well-established homeland of the Priors.

Today was her first day of school which was probably why her nightmare was triggered.

She was tired of this, tired of her fear, assuring her family she was fine she accepted the tea her father and brother brought back up and willed herself to stop crying.

She would be strong, she would be brave.

She would not let him pull her down anymore.

* * *

**Please Review. Happy Belated Birthday Cato sorry my gift came so late.**


	2. Shadow Of The Day

**I do not own Divergent I am merely borrowing its characters. **

**So Hello guys, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that each chap is going to be based off of a song by a band or a singer, mostly songs by Evanescence and Linkin Park (Two awesome bands). And also in the future if my school style confuses anyone that's cause I'm mixing several school systems together. Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

She did not remember closing her eyes again, but she awoke from a dreamless sleep to weak shafts of sunlight on her bed and face coming from through her not fully drawn grey curtains and open at the top glass window. Sitting up in her bed Beatrice examined her room.

It was located on the second floor, left corridor of their new house. It wasn't large nor was it two small. It was a modest size, enough for the person who claimed it as theirs and at least two others if she so wished to invite anyone else to her room. Her bed which was a small and steel framed, with a very comfy mattress, was positioned near the bed. A small dresser was in-between her bed and the window and upon it stood a grey and pink lamp, a silver watch and two framed pictures. One picture was of her old friends Susan and Robert. The other was a larger more extended picture of her parents, her brother, Robert and Susan, their parents and herself all smiling happily. She could help but to smile at the picture. Her bed was covered in grey sheets and pink and grey pillows. To the other side of her bed was a plain grey desk, with a few drawers, which held her computer and a few books over the desk was a shelf also filled with a few books and a wheel chair; which was pink and cushioned. Over the desk was the light switch to the simple lights on the ceiling of her room, next to the desk was the grey door to her room. On the other side of the room was her large plain wardrobe, which was filled with her old plain attire and some new clothes Beatrice wasn't entirely sure she could or would wear. The floor of her room was covered in a grey carpet. The final object in her room was a floor-length mirror with intricate designs upon its silver frame. Other than the two pictures the room held no outer, true reflection of herself just her upbringing and she was fine with that as it was familiar and comfortable.

As a part of her upbringing, Beatrice was denied many things and eventually learnt to reject many things herself. One of the things denied to her was being able to view herself in a mirror often due to it being a 'selfish' act; her snark on that issue had not been appreciated. However as years went on she had come to deal with not being able to use mirrors regularly. The incident and move however had brought big changes to her life. Upon moving her mother had insisted she get a mirror and when it had finally come Beatrice was now allowed all the time to examine herself, she did not like what she saw.

She had a narrow face, with wide, round eyes that were in her opinion and others a striking shade of blue. Her nose was long and thin; ears were small as were her lips. She had a height of 5'4 and a very tiny frame. Even if in the past year her breast size went up from an A cup to a small B she wasn't content with her over-all figure and considered it childish and a bore. To her she still looked like a little girl despite having turned 16 a few months back. Her family didn't really celebrate birthdays so it was hard to keep track sometimes, but it was the day on which she had received the mirror. Since that day, the day she'd examined her body the mirror stood in that corner of her room backing her. She used it, not as often as most girls albeit, but felt much more comfortable with it facing the wall.

Glancing at her alarm Beatrice was relieved to see it was still early, Caleb would blow a fuse if she made them late for the very first day of school. Pushing herself up from her bed her body then worked on auto-pilot setting it back up for when she returned later on that after noon. Grabbing two towels from her dresser, she made her way to the Bathroom on the second floor shared by her and Caleb. She paused to close her door and upon hearing light noises from the kitchen she winced a bit, everyone was up before her even though she'd worried them so early in the morning. Turning right she crossed the hallway passing her Parents room, they had their own built in Bathroom in their master bedroom and Caleb's room which was slightly bigger than hers she really did envy him sometimes, before coming to the Bathroom door. On the left side of the hallway would be storage closet and a guest room.

The Bathroom was also grey carpeted and contained a white, porcelain sink with grey cabinets both below it, and above it and held no mirror. To the other side of the room were a small, grey bath tub and a shower head both encased in glass. There was also a white toilet positioned under a small window. Once again everything was plain and simple with no items to really personify it save for the items carefully hidden away in the cabinets. Removing her grey pajamas and placing them in the grey basket for laundry time later.

Gathering a soap bar and her favorite scented oil, she filled the bathtub with water and settled into the tub allowing the cool water to run over her, enjoying its cleansing upon her body as it soothed her soul. She had no idea how long she just laid there with her eyes closed, the gentle knocking from the bathroom door indicated that she'd spent far too long.

"Beatrice?" said the concerned voice of her brother Caleb "Are you ok?"

Sighing Beatrice replied, "Yes Caleb I am fine, I'll be out shortly sorry for the worry."

"Are y-"

"Yes!" Beatrice said quickly cutting off his inquiry, there was a brief pause and then

"Well hurry, we don't want to be late on the first day!" Caleb called at the sound of his retreating footsteps Beatrice groaned.

Couldn't a girl take a long bath in peace and geez being late on your first day couldn't possibly do that much harm could it? But then her brother did have cause for worry at her bathing habits. Ever since the incident… her bath times had become increasingly long and frequent, she remembered rubbing herself raw or just ducking her head under the water for long periods of time. Once her mother came in to find her passed out in the tub not long after the incident. But she was getting better now, her visits to Miss. Reyes were becoming less frequent and he was locked away and Robert was getting better. Everything was getting better. No one had to worry…right?

Quickly finishing up her bath and draining the tub, Beatrice made her way back to her bedroom to select and outfit. Today she would be entering a new school, with a new school color to don, still she didn't feel too comfortable in her flashier, new wardrobe luckily the school instance on dress codes at least in the section she was attending was lenient so no one would mind if she mixed and matched a bit. Satisfied with that logic, Beatrice chose a plain black t-shirt which fit her body tightly and a grey, long sleeved jacket with small, black buttons, outside might be a bit hot for such a thing but oh well. She put on her new black skinny jeans and black, flat shoes with tiny, silver bows. She put on no accessories save for her silver watch, with tiny diamonds and absolutely no make-up. She braided her hair before pushing it up into a messy bun. After turning her large mirror to face her she examined her body and declared mentally that she was fine for the day. After positioning her mirror back into place and grabbing her black and silver school bag, she ran out of her room down the stairs into the Kitchen. Past the living room which was merged with the dining area. She took her seat next to her father at the small, round breakfast table in the kitchen. Her father is reading his newspaper and Caleb has already eating and is waiting patiently on her though she can see the slight glare he gives her in return she beams at him. Her mother is by the counter in the middle of the room and moves to bring Beatrice her plate.

"Good Morning!" Beatrice wishes everyone. The returns of the wish were quiet and Beatrice's father reached out to pat her head while her mother kissed her cheek lightly as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs, and some fruit in front of her along with a glass of orange juice before sitting across from Beatrice's father. Everyone was quiet, too quiet. This was how they were raised to not speak until spoken to and to allow the grown-ups time to chat. However, Beatrice could see her nightmare from last night was affecting all of them and they were being quiet and unquestioning for her sake and for that she was thankful.

She didn't feel like eating but managed to choke down a good half of her breakfast as she glanced at her family. Her Father was in a grey, button down shirt and grey pants, his dark hair was kept low and neat. Her mother she believed had the potential to be extremely gorgeous if she ditched the homely, grey attire she always wore and even in that attire Beatrice found her mom pretty. Her mom was thin and had a beautiful figure, she has high-cheek bones and her vibrant, green eyes were blessed with a set of long lashes and when she let her hair down from her usual tight bun at night it feel in gorgeous waves over her shoulders. Today Caleb wore a Blue button down shirt (Their mother had also taken him shopping for new clothes) and jeans; his dark hair was neatly brushed. His green eyes sparkled against the blue of his shirt, a look was passed between him and their mother and he smiled showing off his dimples, on the bridge of his hooked nose sat glasses even though he didn't need them he thought they made him look smarter to that Beatrice couldn't help but snort. Without the grey clothes she was certain her brother would be receiving some form of female attention today. She felt her father's blue eyes scan her over, and she knew he didn't completely approve of her outfit, sure it was covering but it was too flashy, he would say nothing though as this was Beatrice's choice and he could at least try to support her, even if he didn't like it.

"Beatrice sorry to rush you, but you spent really long in the bath. It's now 8:25 and it's a Half hour drive to the school!"Caleb finally spoke up.

Beatrice gave a sigh of relief in her head. "Thank you for the food mom, but as you can see Caleb is in a hurry." Beatrice spoke up as she caught her mother's eyes heading to her half empty plate in worry. Her mother's gaze looked concerned for a second and then the look was gone and replaced with warmth and calm.

"Ok then." She said standing at the same time as both children to move Beatrice's plate and glass to the sink to begin washing. "Behave yourselves and don't get into any trouble!" their father said resting down his paper and looking at them as they gathered up their school bags. "Have a good day you two!" their mother called as they ran to the front door. Once out of the house, off the porch and into the drive way, Beatrice turned to Caleb as he got out the keys to their Families Beetle. It was old but well maintained and was surprisingly in the color black, when Beatrice had let her curiosity slip she'd discovered it was her mom's car, from not long after she was born but when Beatrice had turned 5 she'd stopped using it but never sold it.

"You could have left me if you wanted ya know." Beatrice said as she opened the door to the front passenger seat and got in.

"Yea, but then you'd have to catch the bus, and what with the fact you space out a lot you could miss the stop and get lost!" Caleb replied. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Caleb! I'm not that irresponsible!" she groaned "I am capable of riding a bus to my correct destination!"

"But would you want too?" he countered.

"Not the point!" Beatrice replied but he did have a point. Beatrice never did like catching buses, too many strangers and many of them knew of the selfless teachings of Convent Academy and therefore when they were not on school buses they were expected to give up their seats no matter where they sat. The last time they'd caught a bus Caleb gave up his seat to a man in a black and white suit and Beatrice felt herself becoming ashamed at not being more selfless.

Caleb sensed he was right and grinned as Beatrice pouted at him. "Looking forward to your first day of Divergent Collage?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course" Beatrice said surely though some nervousness crept into her mind.

Caleb looked over at her.

"Do you think we made the right choices?" he asked her quietly.

"We'll find that out today." Was her answer as Caleb pulled out of the drive way and switched on the radio to the news.

They then slipped into a comfortable silence as the news lady's peppy voice filled the car. Beatrice found herself happy to slip into her memories as she listened to the hum of the car's engine and felt it's movement.

_FLASHBACK_

_They had driven to divergent collage two weeks early so they could be tested to see where they best fit into the large campus._

_During the entire ride there Caleb had kept blabbering on and on about the history of their soon to be new school in his excited nervousness. Beatrice in disinterested had blocked him out and all she'd gathered from his little lecture was that, Divergent Collage was a very prestigious school which was a side branch of five other main schools who funded it and was were the best of the best from those schools were sent, one of the five schools in question was their old school Convent. At Divergent they were five main groups a person could be separated into and a six one in case one fell short of any of the five main. Beatrice felt relief as they finally got there and Caleb at last shut up, as they were greeted by two ladies who they came to know as Tori and Cara who gave them a tour of the buildings. Beatrice couldn't help but be rendered speechless as she gazed upon the school and her mouth dropped open._

_Divergent Collage had looked great on the brochure, but standing here on the actual grounds, the place was Massive and everything about it screamed prestigious, from the well-kept gardens, to the horse stables, to the different fields for various activities, to the sparkling fountains and state of the art items among other things. Beatrice felt as if she would never be able to explore every inch of the beautiful buildings._

_Soon they found themselves walking down a hallway made of thick glass which acted as mirrors. Beatrice felt a bit uneasy seeing herself reflected so many times. They came to a hallway of ten rooms and here they separated with Cara taking Caleb into one room and Beatrice following Tori into another._

_Beatrice sat still in a classroom and was given a written test by Tori whom she observed closely. The female was small in size and stature, but carried an intimidating aura. She had black hair and small, angular, dark eyes. She wore a black blazer and jeans. What really caught Beatrice's eye about her though was the black and white hawk with a red eye tattooed upon the back of her neck._

_Tori explained that Beatrice was to answer the questions provided on the paper as honestly as possible in as many words as she liked._

"_Any questions?" Tori asked as she looked down at the girl and Beatrice could not contain her curiosity any longer._

"_Why the Hawk?" she asked and Tori raised an eyebrow. _

"_Curious aren't we?" she replied. Beatrice shivered a little a blush appearing on her cheeks._

"_In certain parts of the world a Hawk symbolises the sun. Back when I got this I figured if I had the sun on me I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." Tori explained shrugging._

"_You're afraid of the Dark?!" Beatrice asked struggling to picture it._

"_I was." Tori corrects her "Now it is a reminder of the fear I have overcome." She smiles a little before it fades. _

"_Now begin your test!" she commands._

_The series of questions were simple enough such as: If she were given a choice between two items a knife and cheese which would she chose, if confronted with a snarling dog how would she confront it, would she risk her life for someone else's, if she knew a murderer would she rat him out. Simple little questions like that Beatrice could be honest when answering them, a virtue she didn't go out of her way to practice often._

_When she finished she handed her test to Tori who took her time in evaluating it when she did finally finish she relayed the news to Beatrice that she was Divergent in a quiet tone and when Beatrice looked confused explained that within the school they were people known as Divergent who were able to take on the teachings and values of more than one Faction within the school, these students were extremely talented and went on to do great things however they could still choose to stick to only one Faction the choice was theirs._

_The most factions any other divergent had gotten was 2, Beatrice however had received three she wondered if this made her some kind of freak, Tori laughed._

"_No." she had said gasping for breath, "Not a freak just more special than the rest."_

_After the test they were allowed one day to decide the Faction(s) they would be entering into. The night before they did Caleb had told her these words._

"_Beatrice" he said looking sternly into her eyes. "We should think of our family" There was an edge to his voice. "But. But we must also think of ourselves." _

_Beatrice had been shocked by what he'd said but replied with. "The tests don't have to determine our choices."_

"_Don't they though." He said with a squeeze of her shoulder before retiring for the night._

_Meanwhile Beatrice entered her own room and laid awake most of the night thinking to herself of her choices, the three factions Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite._

_The next day they had made their choices and dropped of their applications and told their parents of their choices._

_Beatrice in a rush of impulsiveness had chosen Dauntless, she was shocked to learn Caleb had chosen Erudite. Their father had not been pleased at both of their choices but their mother talked him down, she'd been delighted and had taken them shopping again._

* * *

Looking back on it now, Beatrice wondered if they both had made the right choices as Caleb pulled into the school parking lot.

She could not fight the awe as she gazed at the huge, intimidating school.

"Oh well" she thought, "We'll see. After all, one choice can transform you. Sometimes, for better or sometimes for worse."

* * *

**Sorry if that was Boring please Review.**


	3. Stop And Stare

**Disclaimer: So Once again, I do Not Own Divergent, **

**The song for this chapter is Stop and Stare by One Republic. Now read**

* * *

"Beatrice, do you have everything?" Caleb asked as they locked the car.

"Yes, Caleb." Beatrice answered. Rolling her eyes she swung her backpack over her shoulder as she held both a map of the school and her schedule in her hand.

"Let's go we have a meeting in the main Hall in the Roth Building." Caleb said walking ahead as Beatrice followed.

The Roth Building was the main building on Campus and where most social events were held. It held a magnificent Hall and many different stages in different rooms for all types of groups to practice, a ballroom and a theatre. The building also showcased the many accomplishments from each Faction within the school. Mostly this magnificent building was kept shut and used as a showcase. On special occasions it would be opened up, such as for plays, dances or to show off to Parents and the public on the day they were allowed to visit the school participate in the school Fair. It was truly a sight to behold inside and out. Beatrice stopped many times during their walk to the main Hall just to admire the architecture of the building and the awards within and as much as Caleb nagged her to hurry up, he was definitely intrigued by the way his eyes looked around.

When they arrived to the main hall they found it buzzing with students, all seated within their respective faction and behaving as such. The Dauntless, those in black, were talking loudly, daring each other to do silly things, fooling around, making rude gestures and showing off tattoos, wild hair colours and piercings. The Erudite, clad in blue were much quieter in their speech and from what Beatrice could hear a lot more eloquent. The Amity were in red or yellow, or a combo of those colours; sometimes loud in excitement and other times quiet, they seemed a cheerful bunch and were passing the time singing songs and discussing different recipes. The Candor wore black and white and like Dauntless was where most of the noise in the room came from. They were constant chatter boxes talking about everything from complex, debate topics, to ice cream flavours, fashion, TV-shows and gay, sparkling vampires…wait how those things even connect Beatrice didn't want to understand. They were also not shy about saying what sucked, insulting each other's fashion choices and gossiping to determine whether it was true or not. And finally the Abnegation where the quietest of the bunch, dressed in grey they avoided staring and were on the lookout to help anyone who may need it, they didn't speak at all and when they did it was in very hushed tones as to not interrupt the others around them and not draw attention to themselves. The similarities to her old school made her smile a bit.

Caleb quickly walked to the front seats where most Erudite were seated, so he could hear everything that would be said, when the welcome speech began. Beatrice really didn't feel comfortable siting to near the other Factions just yet so took a seat by her lonesome in the very back and watched the stage carefully.

Soon a lady dressed very professionally, in a navy blue skirt suit, with a blue tie, navy pumps, pale skin, red hair pulled into a complicated bun and blue, framed glasses took the stage and everyone went completely quiet. The lady allowed the silence to continue for a while before speaking herself.

"Welcome students, to another year at Divergent Collage," Her voice was crisp, precise and held and edge of coldness to it. "Many of you are returning and then there are those of you completely new to this school. So allow me to explain a few things: First of I am your Principal Matthews,"

"Here at Divergent Collage we take your education very seriously; you have been broken into five Factions based on the results of your tests. Each faction focuses on a specific aspect and values as well as preparing you for certain jobs. However all Factions of this school work together, so that at the end of your years here all of you will have a little of each value and teachings to carry on with you.

Rules are different for each Faction however there are some rules we all do share and I advise you all adhere to them or report to me for punishment that is your only warning. We encourage that you wear at least one piece of clothing in you Faction colours, however outside of tours and special events it is not mandatory.

Do not allow your grades to fall below a certain mark and too much delinquency will not be tolerated, I am sure you already know what happen to those who fall behind or become too uncontrollable but I shall remind you. They are sent to the Factionless Section to be strictly disciplined." She paused allowing that to sink into student's heads, the Dauntless epically looked afraid as they along with everyone else gave small claps.

"So now that all has been explained, I hope that within your respective Factions you find meaning, a purpose and live fulfilling school lives. Study hard and let the New Year commence. From now on you are to meet in your assigned classrooms for homeroom. You are dismissed."

And with that students made a mad dash out of the main hall to go and locate their classrooms within the other buildings. Beatrice tried to spot her brother but was ushered out the hall by a crowd of Dauntless, Candor and Amity as The Erudite were more orderly and the Abnegation waited patiently for everyone to leave.

* * *

"I've been walking around for a full half an hour and I still can't figure this map out!" Beatrice groaned to herself, staring at the map as she roamed the by now empty hallways that were dark due to the black curtains on the wall. "And what is up with the lack of light in these hallways?" she mumbled to herself. Locating the Dauntless building had been easy enough, not only had she had a swarm of black clothed, gothic/emo/punk/ athletic teens to guide her there, but it also seemed the Dauntless had gained enough creative licence to graffiti their school building. By now a great majority of the students had located their rooms; however Beatrice still passed a few people in the hallway.

As she turned a corner completely absorbed in her map, she hit into some solid which sent her tumbling to the ground. Beatrice froze as memories of what happened the last time she was in such a position but then she forced herself to become calm in time to hear a feminine voice ask if she was alright. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a tall, pretty girl who had extended her hand to help up Beatrice.

She had dark skin, short black hair and warm brown eyes, which held warmth, some degree of friendliness and where sharp, the smile she sported on her face showed she had slightly crooked teeth but those didn't deter her prettiness, her figure was well-developed and she showed it off well with her tight fitting, v-cut, black, sparkly short sleeved T-shirt, black 3-quarter jeans and black anklet boots. On her head she wore a black, leather cap and a white clip; in her ears she wore black and white hoops, a black ring was on the hand she extended to Beatrice and her arms were decorated with many black and silver bangles.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked again, her hand was still extended to the fallen blonde. Beatrice quickly gathered her map and accepted the hand and after she'd steadied herself on her feet quickly realised it and nodded.

"I'm sorry about that; I really should have paid more attention to where I was walking." The tall girl then rubbed her stomach that Beatrice had hit into before extending her hand again.

"I'm Christina." She introduced herself.

Beatrice looked at the hand for a while. As she was raised upon making as little bodily contact as possible, she hadn't shaken a hand in a long time, normally back at Convent and within her family the standard greeting was the bowing of heads as a show of respect. Thankfully Christina didn't at all seem weirded out or annoyed by her hesitance. Finally Beatrice uncertainly took her hand and shook it twice. She could only hope that she didn't apply too much or too little pressure.

"Bea-" the short blonde went to say before stopping herself. This was a new school, in a new place, she could have a different name, she didn't have to conform to the same rules anymore and she could be free of all things of her past but only if she let herself be remade.

"Bea huh, short name." Christina said instantly,

"Beatrice." She continued normally, "But I'd preferred to be called Tris." The name rolled of her tongue naturally as if she had always addressed herself that way.

To that Christina nodded. "No problem then, Tris. So guessing by the map and how completely lost you seem, I'm guessing you're new to this Faction too?"

"Yes." Beatrice now Tris answered.

"Sigh then obviously you have no idea where we are to go!" Christina groaned "I've been walking around for the last half hour trying to find my homeroom and everyone I ask is too busy goofing around or trolling me for me to get any results. I was just about to try and find the stairway to get to the second floor." Christina chattered away.

"Well I'm not really sure, as this map is so confusing," Beatrice began "But I think it's back the way you came." Beatrice gestured down the empty hallway Christina had just walked up.

"What?! I swear there was nothing in that hallway but a couple doors it was all straight!"

"Well we can try checking again." Beatrice pacified her and with that they began to walk down the hallway again, keeping their eyes peeled for a stairway.

"So you're new to this school too?" Beatrice asked trying to keep up conversation with the Christina, which the brunette seemed happy for.

"Yea, I'm new. Well not that new. I've been at DC for six and half months now, however I'm transferring over from Candor to Dauntless. I mean I do believe in Honesty and it was awesome being taught how to figure out if someone is lying or not, but becoming a lawyer is not for me, law is the main focus of the Candor by the way, also all the constant truth telling right down to even revealing tiny habits or major secrets from past or present is so not cool! I honestly cannot take that much truth whether I'm the one telling it or not!" They turned the corner at the end of the hallway so far all they had had passed were slightly ajar and empty classrooms, the only thing keeping Tris' mind off a certain incident was Christina's happy voice.

"Anyway enough about me for now, where are you from and what do you have first today?" Christina asked turning slightly to Tris.

"Well…um," Tris began after all back at Convent one wasn't allowed to talk about themselves very much, infact there wasn't much talking at her old school, much like the Abnegation here this morning.

"Um there isn't much to say about me, I used to attend Convent Academy as per family tradition, though it turns out my parents were sent here at 16 to be Abnegation. I recently moved here a few months ago…due to a certain... incident and that's it really." Beatrice mumbled a bit.

"Wait Incident?!" Christina questioned "You aren't a criminal or anything or you!?"

"Huh! Wait!?...What?! NO! It's nothing like that!" Beatrice denied '_Though police were involved because of a criminal act!_' her mind thought bitterly.

Christina's eyes narrowed in a bit probably trying to see if she was lying.

"Christina I am not a criminal, it was just there was this one incident where I accidentally showed too much skin outside of school regulations." Beatrice explained '_Though it wasn't by choice and everyone completely understood! That wasn't even the main issue!_' came the voice of her mind again '_But I'm not exactly lying_!' was Tris' defence. "Anyway I got off with a warning, however it caused such uproar that Convent students whispered about it for months! It was embarrassing I really needed a change and my family bless them realised that! So here I am, though at first my dad wasn't happy with my Faction choice I was so scared he'd disown me all together but my mom talked him down." Tris finished up her story. Christina still glared at her a bit before relaxing her stare. "Fair enough, but wow Convent huh, the school that funds Abnegation, in fact most of Abnegation's students come from there, no wonder you're so quiet and formal. I never pictured them as the type to gossip. But ya never know I guess"

"Well we um they do try hard not to gossip as it is a rather selfish pastime and can be a harmful one too. But we are human and so we will err. It really caused a stir since it was so out of the ordinary." Beatrice chuckled a bit nervously. "But it happened and there's no changing it." 'As_ much I might wish I could_.' Her mind added darkly.

"Wow! If showing a bit of skin is such a big deal in Convent and Abnegation I don't ever think I could survive in them, Good thing you transferred you can now enjoy freedom! Is that why you're wearing a jacket?"

Beatrice laughed a bit at that, "Yea that and to avoid my Dad he is pretty strict about keeping up the teachings of his old Faction and Convent but he's a good man." Tris smiled a bit, '_Also cause I really don't like to show off much skin anyway._', "And Convent isn't all that bad." She said in defence of her old school she may not have fit in very much but hey it wasn't a horrible place. "After a while you just get used to no revealing clothes."

"Whatever you say," Christina said shrugging.

They had reached the end of the current hall way and where met with two doors.

"Well I guess another classroom is just behind this door too." Christina groaned, "Will we ever the stairway!?"

Beatrice opened her mouth to reply but a male voice cut her off. "Outta the way Stiff!" someone called as Tris was rudely shoved aside, steadying herself she glared at the boy who shoved her ready to say something but it was Christina who opened her mouth.

"Oh go away Peter; I honestly can't believe they allowed a Liar like you into Dauntless And for your information she isn't a stiff, she's Dauntless." Christina scowled, the boy turned back to face her and Tris observed him, if it was for his jerkish act of shoving her she'd probably find him cute and bet he used his innocent looks to escape trouble a lot.

He was tall, and had a head of dark hair, which held a gleam even within the darkness of the hallway, his eyebrows were turned up naturally, his nose was long with a narrow bridge, and his eyes were wide and a rare shade of dark green. He gave Christina a fake, wide smile revealing white teeth. If it weren't for the insincerity in his grin he'd look kind.

'_And once again the saying, Don't judge a book by its cover is manifesting itself_.' Tris sighed inwardly.

"Oh hey Motor mouth didn't see you there your complexion total blends in with the darkness of these hall ways. And she could've fooled me with that jacket! Look at her she's as stiff as they come! Now excuse me I have a class to get too." Peter said pushing open the door to reveal a set of stairs behind it, before walking up them. Christina just stood fuming for a moment.

"You know him?" Tris asked.

"Ugh, Candor Transfer! Childhood terror. I'll explain later at lunch when I'm calmer" Christina groaned, "For now let's just get up these stairs… seriously behind a door! Who the heck puts stairs right behind a door? Anyway let's get to class." Christina said beginning to walk quickly up the stairs, and Tris had to skip two steps a time to keep up with her, they had passed the first landing which had a window when Christina began to speak again.

"Ugh he is such a jerk, I can only hope we don't have a class with him, so we don't have to put up with him but who am I kidding even different classes wouldn't completely spare us he'd still find some way to torment us! Just seeing him makes my blood boil! At least his posse isn't with him God those three; in one class again I shudder to think on it!"

"Posse?" Tris questioned they were almost to the top of the stairs now.

"Ugh, Lackeys, henchmen, followers whatever you wanna call em. Molly and Drew, they've been inseparable since birth and make a pretty terrible trio."

"Really he people would want to foll-" the rest of Tris, sentence was cut off as two people came thundering up the steps smacking into her sending her off balance and smacking Christina into the railing, " Hey you Idiots watch it-Tris!" Christina gasped turning back to her as Tris didn't regain and went toppling backwards.

Tris squeezed her eyes shut expecting impact and it came just not as hard as she was expecting. She had landed on something rough yet soft as another person gave a startled cry and dropped whatever she had landed on as they too fell over; from their groan their landing wasn't as soft as hers.

Opening her eyes Tris found herself on the landing of the stairway in a box of what would appear to be netting, looking around bewildered she saw a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. "Can't believe it" The girl muttered getting up for where she'd fallen, "You landed straight in the box stiff and you're so tiny you actually fit in." the girl smirked a bit before laughing. Tris looked down a bit cheeks flaming red.

"Come on Lauren we have to hurry or coach Max'll throw a hissy fit." Came a deep voice that rumbled. The Lauren continued to laugh and the voice which Tris guessed belonged to a male student sighed.

Beatrice stayed with her head down put in the box until the deep voice was heard directly above her.

"Are you alright it asked?" and Beatrice peeked up a bit to see a muscular hand with long thin fingers outstretched to her without thought she reached out and grabbed this hand and it pulled her out of the box, however she tripped a bit on the netting a bit and would have fallen a third time for that day if He had not caught her.

Looking up from the muscular chest she had hit into breaking her fall as two muscular hands griped her shoulders. Beatrice could only stop and stare at the male beauty in front of her as time seemed to slow to accommodate her viewing. He had a spare upper lip and a full lower lip; his eyes were incredibly deep set that his eyelashes touched the skin under his eyebrows and the colour of his eyes were simply amazing, they were a dark blue, a dreamlike colour that made Tris think of sleeping and drifting and brimmed with mystery, passion and a bit of danger.

Tris stared at him and him at her, before Tris realised what she was doing and quickly separated from him standing upright.

'Are you OK?" Christina asked as she rushed down the steps stopping by Tris' side, Tris gave her a nod before turning back to the boy.

"Thank you." She said quietly, the boy nodded while Lauren smirked again.

"No problem Stiff, It's not everyday stuff like that happens." She laughed till the boy silenced her with the words "Lauren, if she was a Stiff she wouldn't be wondering the halls of Dauntless."

He then turned back to them as Lauren mumbled "Let me have my fun Four, geez."

'_So Four's his name, odd name_' Tris thought, Christina was much more verbal on these thoughts.

"Four huh, so you're the prodigy of the Dauntless, but such an odd name." at that Four's eyes narrowed

"You Know Loudmouth if I wanted to put up with chatterboxes all day that can't filter their thoughts I would have joined Candor! This is Dauntless learn to shut it!" he snapped at Christina giving her a glare that brought fear unto her face as she nodded her head. Calming himself down he then asked for their names which they didn't hesitate to give him. "You guys should find your class at the top of the stairs, left hand third door. Try not to fall down any more stairs. Come on Lauren." And with that Four and Lauren continued on their way.

"What a jerk." Christina mumbled.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Tris replied distractedly her thoughts preoccupied with the very boy the spoke of.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur with Tris sticking close to Christina. Soon she found herself bag in the passenger seat of her Mom's old beetle with her Brother driving.

'So, Tris huh?" Caleb asked referring to the name he'd heard Christina call her as they walked out together.

"Yea problem?' Tris asked

"None at all, it suits you, short and fierce!" Caleb chuckled as Tris hit his arm.

"How was your day, you seem to have made a new friend?"

"It was ok, and yea she's a friend." Tris said thinking back on her day, she and Christina shared every class with each other and at lunch they'd shared a table as Tris had listened to Christina prattle off about various topics as she made small comments, the topics Christina spoke on included: the social cliques of each faction, the hottest gossip, complaints that her friends were all out today, explain more in-depth about her hatred of Peter and his lackeys and of course listened as her chatty friend went on and on about the Dauntless Prodigy Four and how he was a genius at everything he did, from cooking to Horse riding, Fencing to Gardening and Fighting to academics. Due to the amount of people calling her a stiff that day, Christina had made Tris promise to wear a dress the next day and promised her that she would do her make-up and such at school. Yes she could call Christina a friend infact she felt closer to Christina than she did Susan or Robert, which really wasn't that hard to feel as with the latter two they'd never really gotten to talk much on themselves . With Christina in only a day Tris had come to know so much about her home life, family, preferences and dislikes that it felt almost as if she'd known her whole life.

Sighing contently, Tris leaned further back into the car chair and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wander until it settled on the mysterious Four.

She finally felt like if she was shaking off the rust and untying the weight bags she'd placed on herself earlier this year. She felt as though she has come alive just by looking into the eyes of that boy and though she couldn't explain it, it felt nice.

A new place, A new name, she could become remade.

This was going to be one great year.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. How You Remind Me

**I don't own Divergent, I do own the plot of this story. Chapter Four Inspired by How You Remind me by NickleBack,**

* * *

'_I'm going to Murder Caleb!_' Tris thought angrily. Her morning had not gone well so far.

Tris ran through the doors of the Dauntless compound on Divergent Collage, she was late for her first class of the morning.

It had been a week since Tris' first day at DC and everything was going smoothly as she had settled into some kind of routine. On mornings she would choose some form of black clothing, eat breakfast with her family, get a ride with Caleb who refused to let her drive, arrive at school meet up with Christina and try her hardest to avoid the make over her girly friend wanted to give her and often time succeeded as Christina complained that Tris should really try to wear a dress. She had settled into all of her classes thus far nicely both the academic ones and the Sport and Defence classes which Dauntless focused a bit more on. She was heckled by Peter and his lackeys constantly but having Christina with her made it easier to endure.

Today they she and Christina would be doing art for the first time with a new teacher for first period. However the night before she had overslept she'd woken up to her mother who, had stopped by her room to inform her Caleb had already gone to school.

After receiving the news Caleb had left Tris hurriedly jumped out of her bed and proceeded to get ready for her day. She hadn't dried her blonde her properly so it was still damp in its extremely loose braid. She quickly grabbed an outfit for her closet and just chucked it on without bothering to check what she'd chosen. Chucking her feet into some shoes and grabbing her bag and her watch Tris bolted from her room down the stairs, ignoring the disapproving glance of her father she only muttered Hi and Bye as she snatched a piece of toast from the table, stuffed a fruit in her bag and made her way out of the house.

Once out of the house she'd ran all the way to the bus-stop only to just miss the first bus. After a long wait she caught the next bus to pass and not only was the bus old and rather filthy it was the wrong one. So after getting out of the bus at the station, encountering an older homeless man who even though she found creepy gave him her fruit and had a brief conversation on her choice at DC before she got too weirded out by him. She then quickly boarded the correct bus, only to find that the homeless man had snatched her wallet, luckily she still had some change in another compartment of her bag. She took a seat and was later joined by a lady with a baby. The baby was every bit as cacophonic as it was cute, unfortunately for Tris (and everyone else in the bus for that matter) who had to put up with it until her stop. Finally she'd tripped up a bit on her way out of the bus and hit into a pole.

Ok maybe it wasn't the worst morning possible…but she was still going to harm Caleb.

Quickly turning a corner, the small blonde was sent flying into the welcoming embrace of the floor as her.

"Ouch…" She moaned

"You okay?" said a very causal, relaxed voice.

"Um, yes I'm just fine I normally greet the floor in such a way." Tris said looking up to see who the voice belong to.

She was met with the vision of a handsome young boy, not as handsome as a specific, blue-eyed boy in Tris' mind but handsome none the less. He was tall with sparkling dark brown skin that would be correctly described as bronze in colour; his build was lean with light muscles. He had extended one of his hands towards her and his wide smile was white against his skin tone as His dark brown eyes sparkled with mirth and warmth.

"Odd." He commented as she took his hand and pulled her up with a laugh, it was a merry sound and Tris wanted to laugh right along with the boy until she remembered she was late.

"I'm late!" Tris exclaimed running past him and to her classroom, leaving behind a laughing boy.

Tris finally came to the door of the Art room after going to the wrong classroom. Nervously inching open the door to the class room, she was met with the curious eyes of her fellow students, the delighted eyes of Christina, the malicious glances of Peter the only one of the three in this class and the calm eyes of her teacher, whom she instantly recognized as Tori.

The lady waved to her to fully enter the class before speaking.

"Hello , welcome to art class we're just finishing up introductions. My name is Victoria Wu but I allow for my students to call me Tori. Please tell us a bit about yourself." Tori said as Tris took the front of the class.

Tris felt herself get nervous as all the eyes in the room focused on her, some people she knew others she didn't however she had never liked much attention in any form. From being at Divergent Collage she was beginning to think that self-introductions were one of the most grilling parts of life.

Focusing on the class, Tris froze.

Too many eyes, too many faces and for a split second all she could see was his face…the face which tormented her dreams, she was thrown back to the time she first met him. And she could feel her body become stiff and rigid as her hands which were firmly by her sides began to shake.

She was brought back to the present by Peter's jeering of stiff and the whispers of her fellow class-mates. She met Christina's worried chocolate gaze and decided she would do this and get it over with she didn't need pity.

Her name and something she enjoyed doing that was all she had to say. She opened her mouth

"My name is Tris." she said "A-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the door to the classroom opened and the boy she'd ran into earlier entered with a big smile on his face.

"Tris huh," He said walking up to her with a big smile on his face, "Ya know ya don't just hit into someone and run away without so much as an apology." He said stopping directly in front of her as she just looked up at him. "And wow you sure are tiny." He added earning a laugh from the class as he placed a hand on her head exaggerating the difference in height between them.

"And you know Uriah; one does not simply walk into class late without as much as a Good morning." Tori said in an annoyed manner as the boy looked lazily at her.

"Yo morning Tori, glad to have you as a teacher again." He said giving her a little wave as Tori tried to supress a smile.

"That's Miss Wu to you!" Tori said, the boy laughed and turned to the rest of the class.

"Well my name's Uriah and I think I'll call this doll over here Trissy," Tris was glad the class was laughing at Uriah's silly speech and mannerisms because it shifted attention off of her also it meant no one noticed how tense she became at the word doll. Then she noticed that he had his arm around her shoulders and was ruffling her hair, she also noticed what he had called her.

"D-don't call me Trissy or Doll!" she said slapping away his hand. "I am not a plaything."

"Woah, sorry" Uriah genuinely apologized "It's just I don't see a lot of people of your size by your age."

"Ok. That's enough." Tori spoke through the laughter of the class. "Tris, Uriah take your seats."

Tris instantly took to the empty window seat behind Christina and noticed that as Uriah walked to the empty seat located beside her that many people called out his name and that he seemed a very friendly and open person. The last two people he greeted were a bald girl and a girl with dyed purple hair before settling himself at his desk.

"So as I said before. This class is all about expression of self." Tori said walking around the class with a hat. She stopped in front of a mousy, brown haired girl who pulled a piece of paper from the hat and read "Mirror." Tori nodded at her. "I will give each of you a word and by the end of this year I would like a piece of art which is in some way incorporating that word. Let your imagination run wild and Sculpt, paint, draw or whatever. I will allow you to mostly do as you please, as I want this class to be fun, however I do have rules and I expect them to be followed." She eyed Uriah hard and he gave her a cheeky grin. "With that said" by now Tori had reached Tris, "Let's have a fun year." She gave Tris a wink as Tris looked down at her paper and what was written on it. 'Raven'

'_Raven' _she thought as Christina turned around to complain about the topic she'd gotten to be creative on which were insects she found completely creepy, Moths.

Tori was back in her desk slumped in her chair drawing something of her own design which left students free to collaborate with each other and basically do as they wished.

Tris cast a glance at Uriah to see he was sleeping at his desk as the Purple haired girl tried to wake him and failed, the bald girl just scowled at them both until her eyes caught Tris' and she then glared at her causing Tris to look out through the window while still paying attention to Christina's babbling.

She looked outside at the bright blue sky, which in her sight suddenly became much deeper in colour resembling Tobias's orbs. A flutter of movement caught her eye in the sky.

'_Raven huh,_'

* * *

Christina had been smiling at Tris all morning and Tris could not figure out why. On their way to lunch however for her patience she was rewarded the answer in extremely deafening squeals.

"You're wearing a dress! For once instead of those ugly gigantic pants and shirts you wear! You've finally grown a fashion sense!" Christina squealed causing some students to look at them then go back to minding their own business, Tris turned light red.

"Ok! I'm in a dress no need to be so loud and hey! My sense of fashion is not that bad!" she defended

"You must let me do your make up after we eat lunch! You must! You Must! You MUST!" Chrisitna said in excited glee, louder on each must causing students to look around at them.

"Ok Ok, Fine just please quiet down!" Tris agreed with a sigh as they entered the dauntless cafeteria and headed to the lunch line, Tris really couldn't believe that the school had 7 different cafeterias. 5 for each of the separate factions on each of their compounds, 1 for the Factionless and 1 for all factions of the school to mingle in together which was mostly used on special occasions as over the years certain Factions became prejudiced to one another.

"Yay!" Christina cheered as Tris sighed but allowed a small smile to appear on her face as Christina rambled about all the different products she could try on Tris' face. Tris simply got a Salad, a muffin and cart of milk, as Christina loaded her plate, they then turned to look for a seat and Christina spotted an empty table heading straight for it.

Tris followed her excited friend, only for Drew to extend his foot in her path, Tris was quick to dodge but tripped a little hitting into someone. She was jolted backward by the force but managed not to fall her lunch on the other hand was not so lucky and her tray clattered to the ground. Realising the entire cafeteria had gone deathly silent, Tris took a peek at who she had collided with and gasped.

She had hit into none other than Dauntless Prodigy, Four himself, curse her luck. Right now he was decorated in salad and milk. Tris immediately felt her gaze trained on the floor as whispers started up.

"It's fine." was all he said dismissing her apology as she went to open her mouth, "I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Let me by you lunch." And before she could say another word he entered the food line which instantly made way for him and was choosing lunch for her. Tris could only stand dumb-founded as he finished paid for and walked towards her with the tray.

She stood there waiting for him to place it in her hands but he merely shook his head and nodded to the table where Christina was seated. "Given your habit of falling, I figure it would be best if I carry your lunch to your table." He said simply waiting for her to walk; when she did he followed keeping a careful eye on her, no one dared to try and trip her after that. Tris couldn't help but feel amazed and flustered.

'_Four reminds me of someone._' Was all she thought.

Soon she was seated and Four placed her lunch on the table, Tris sighed thinking he would leave. Instead he settled into the seat next to her so that she was in-between him and Christina when she gave him he questioning glance he answered "Just waiting till my friends arrive."

Tris gave a small nod and looked down at what he had bought for her, a burger. She wasn't allowed to eat burgers so she wasn't sure if she should or not. Four nudged her with his elbow.

"A proper stiff indeed." He said with a small smile as he handed her a packet of ketchup. "Burgers taste best with it." He said simply. "They're made from bee-"

"I know what their made from!" Tris snapped at him then turned red and looked down, "I've just never eaten one before." At that Christina's eyes went wide.

"You've never eaten a Burger before!" she exclaimed, by now the cafeteria had slowly slipped back into loud mode so no one paid her much mind and Tris would much rather listen to her friend than zone her sharp ears unto the gossip spreading about Tobias sitting by them.

Tris shook her head no.

"Much like the Abnegation the Convent only serves plain foods." Tobias said

"Why?" The dark skinned girl questioned.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris recited straight from one of her Father's I am disappointed in you speeches. As she took a bite of the food testing it. It was amazing.

"And you call Convent and Abnegation not that bad!" Christina exclaimed then smiled, "No wonder you choose Dauntless here."

"Oh yea," Tris said rolling her eyes. "Just cause of the food. I must admit though," Tris took a bite of the burger "If the food is this amazing then I'm loving the D!"

The corner of Four's mouth twitches.

Suddenly the doors to the Cafeteria opened and Four's face went completely blank.

A young man with long greasy hair and a face filled with a million piercings slowly made his way into the cafeteria and for the second time that day all talking within the room paused. With his eerie, pale skin and dark almost black eyes. He looked like something from a gothic horror movie. Tris felt herself almost shiver as his cold gaze swept across the room, his eyes made him menacing.

"Who's that?" Christina hissed

"His names Eric, I'm surprised you don't know Dauntless' Head quarter back and Student Council president." Four answered her.

Christina's eyes widened in shock and her skin paled a bit.

"You mean He's Miss. Matthews' adopted son!" she whispered

Soon his gaze locks on to Four and he makes his way to the table Four shared with the two girls. He drops into the seat next to Four who doesn't even acknowledge him and neither do the girls.

"Well. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asked, his tone carried superiority and that sin known as pride, the deadliest of all sins.

"This is Tris and Christina." Four replied stoically.

Eric's eyes surveyed Tris and she did not like the way his eyes scanned her as though she were fresh meat and he a predator on the prowl, his smirk which radiated nothing but unpleasantness did not help.

His smile pulled at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupied wider. Tris could not help but wince at the sight.

"So this is the new Convent arrival, we'll see how long you last Stiff." He said using the nickname that had stuck to her.

Tris couldn't even open her mouth to retort. She didn't want his attention on her any longer.

Eric then turned his attention to Four.

"What have you been up to Four?"

"Nothing really," Four answers him shrugging.

'_Are they friends?_' Beatrice questioned in her mind, she then took in Four's tense posture and his short, clipped answer to Eric's inquires. '_No not friends, maybe rivals_?'

"Max says he keeps trying to meet up with you and you keep ditching him, I was requested to find out what's up with you." Eric said.

They shared a secret massage with their eyes Blue fire matching with Dark abysses, before Four finally said,

"Tell Max I am fine with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to move you up?" Eric said

"So it would seem."

"And you're not interested."

"I haven't been for two years."

"Good then, maybe this time Max will get that point." Eric said standing. He claps four's shoulder a little too hard and then walks away.

"Are you two…. friends?" Tris asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"We are in the same year." Was all he answered shortly, _'That would be a no then.' _Tris thought.

"Four, did you come from another Faction or one of the five main schools?" Tris asked

"I thought I'd only have problems with the Candor over there, now I've got Stiffs questioning me too?" He answered her coldly.

"It must be cause you're so approachable," Tris said her thoughts flatly and without filter, "You know, like a bed of nails."

He glared at her and she doesn't look away, she remembers the question on her test about the dog, '_He isn't an animal but the same rules apply, looking away means submission_.' She thought and she would not submit to him or anyone else.

However she could not stuff her cheeks from colouring red and this indicated to Four he'd won their staring match, Tris wondered what would happen now.

But she heard a familiar voice call for Tobias, and shifted her vision to see Lauren, another girl and a boy waving for him to join them. Four took a glance at them and the turned back to her.

"Careful, Tris." Was all he said before getting up to go join his friends. He gave her a small smile though Tris thought she had imagined it.

She turned to Christina who had both of her eyebrows raised.

"What?" the blonde asked

"I'm developing a theory." The dark skinned girl replied.

"And it is?" Tris questioned

"That you have a death wish." Christina grinned taking a bite out of her burger and Tris was in awe as she thought back on how quiet Christina had been at both Eric's and Four's and then sighed mentally as Christina returned to her talkative self.

Christina instantly filled her in on all the gossip concerning Eric and Four's on-going rivalry on the campus, and filled her in on more details on Eric none were pleasant. As chrisitna spoke Tris mind wandered back to Four and all his actions throughout his time at her table and then looked over to where he sat with his friends, he was so quiet and reserved, though he was anything but a whimp. And her mind pieced together two things.

One Eric and Four were enimes, not rivals as her mind and Christina's chatter made it sound.

And secondly Four reminded her of both something and someone. He reminded her of Convent and he reminded her of herself. This even in her mind sounded completely crazy.

* * *

As Tris stared out of the window of the beetle that afternoon ignoring Caleb's attempts to apologize she couldn't help but think that for all it's hiccups, today was Kinda fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please Review,**


	5. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

Over the next few days, Tris observed much more about her new faction and the people she associated with. The Dauntless had the loosest dress restrictions, all that was really required of them was to incorporate black into their attire, outside of that they were allowed to have: piercings, tattoos and dye their hair many colors. Also students were allowed to settle things through fights, though if things got too heated teachers were to intervene and the fights were to be supervised, though many Dauntless teachers forwent the supervise part. Tris had seen one of these fights for herself, though it wasn't so much a fight as a curb-stomp battle. A battle that had left Christina battered and bloody all because she didn't want to continue her battle with Molly during the mock fights defense class that Eric had been monitoring. Their entire regime in general seemed looser than the other factions but it too had it limitations.

A new boy had transferred over from Erudite. His name was William though he preferred the shortened version Will, he seemed friendly enough from the one time in Defense class he'd made Tris laugh but she didn't really speak to him much. Christina on the other hand had taken a strong attraction to him and was always talking about him, her constant chatter could be annoying but Tris was happy her friend had found a crush.

In this moment they were sitting in Dauntless Cafeteria and Christina's eyes kept darting over wards to where Will sat alone not so much focusing on his lunch than on the book he was reading. Reading a book at lunch, it looked so out of place in the Dauntless cafeteria but Tris couldn't blame Will, it must have been hard to let go of his Erudite ways, much like how she herself still upheld many of Convent's teachings.

"You should go over and sit with him and maybe start a conversation." Tris offered advice.

"But, he might think I'm annoying for interrupting his reading and what if I say something stupid and what if my makeup isn't ok-"Christina went straight into rambling mode and Tris zoned out focusing back on her lunch, hamburgers had quickly become her favourite type of food and she ate them almost every day. Her Father had become very upset one dinner when she mentioned absently that she'd prefer a hamburger to the plain chicken.

By the time she focused her attention back on Christina she'd done it in time to hear her friend ask "So do you have anyone you like?"

"No not really." Tris answered

"No one at all? Funny every girl our age at least has had one crush?" Christina commented

"Well I'm not every girl; I've just never gotten into the whole romance thing." Tris shrugged

"So, there were no guys in your life at all?! Not even a secret admirer?" Christina asked stealing a French fry off of Tris' plate.

"Well there was a guy called Robert, he's the brother of my Brother's girlfriend Susan."

"And?" Christina questioned waiting for her friend to continue.

"Well everyone always expected me and him to end up together like our siblings, but he was always like a brother to me...more so than my own, Robert's really nice and sweet and not my type."

'_Robert,' _Tris thought a pang of regret coming to her face, Christina's ever observant eyes caught the look but she didn't pry.

'_She'll tell me when she's ready' _was Christina's line of thought.

"As for the secret admirers, well there were none. There was this one guy, though he was a bit too forward with his affections, but I wasn't interested in him either." Christina had taken another one of her fries.

'_Really too forward and definitely wasn't my type._' Tris grimaced a bit, though for the time being Christina had casted her glance back over to the blonde, celery eyed blonde reading his book, however his eyes strayed up from his book catching her brown eyed stare and caused Christina to hurriedly turn back to Tris a light blush staining her dark cheeks. Tris could only chuckle a bit as Christina tentively glanced back over to the boy to find him giving her a bright smile and small wave.

"But Tris don't you have even a little interest in romance?" Christina asked to clear her embarrassment at being caught by William.

"No, none at all," But even as she said that a flash of deep blue eyes passed through her mind, '_I haven't seen him in a while… wait why am I thinking about him anyway?!_' Tris questioned in her mind.

"Liar," Christina's voice was sing-song, she met Tris' glare with a small smile "I'll see you eat those words one day." Christina laughed stealing another fried potato from Tris' plate. "Quit it!" Tris laughed trying to stab her friend's hand with her fork.

This was the first time in a long while Tris had felt so content, but a nagging voice rang as clear as a bell in her head.

'_So far with the exception of Peter and his groupies I haven't really had much of a problem...but I don't feel safe, but he's locked away and I should feel safe. Shouldn't I. But what if I let my guards down and it happens again…I can't let that happen.'_

They were so caught up in their laughter and Tris her thoughts that they didn't notice the boy who approached their table until he spoke.

"Can I sit here?" asked William tapping the wooden structure with his finger. Immediately Christina went on defensive mode.

"Why don't you wanna hang out with Edward and Myra?" she questioned

"Just because we were once Erudite together doesn't mean we were friends." Will replies setting his plate down without a direct answer. "Also they're dating and I'd rather not feel like a third wheel."

They all glanced at the couple in question to find them locked in a passionate kiss. Tris quickly averted her eyes and Christina laughed.

"Gee Tris, lighten up it's just a kiss." She said through rich laughter and Will chuckled.

"A kiss is not something you do in public." Tris muttered in response.

"Maybe not in Abnegation. But this is Dauntless and so it is acceptable here." Christina shrugged. "Loosen up your Abnegation is showing. Me and Will have no problem with some PDA." At that Christina glanced a bit at Will who also glanced at her and they gave small smiles.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to get over it then."

"Or you can stay frigid," Will spoke his green eyes glinting with mischief. "But ya know only if you want."

Christina threw her roll at him and he caught it quickly and took a bite. "Hey that was mine!" Christina whined. "And don't be mean to her, it's her nature to be frigid. Kinda like being a know-it-all is yours."

"I am not frigid!" Tris insisted

"Don't worry about it," Will said "It's endearing. Look your face is all red."

That comment only served to make Tris' face get hotter and glow redder it did. Christina and Will laughed and after a while Tris joined in with them. She realized she'd been doing a lot of laughing lately.

It felt good to laugh again.

"Oh Tris, Will, a new Bakery and Candy store just opened near the park on Candour Lane. Near Frank Forthright, you know the school where the candors come from? I was thinking maybe the two well three of us could go and get a taste?" Christina spoke excitedly, Tris giggled she was learning all too well of Christina's sweet tooth and speaking of that tooth she should start on her Dauntless Cake before Christina decided too. But then she remembered something.

"But that's really far from here." Tris said "I don't think Caleb will be willing to take me that far, it might interfere with his study time."

Christina gave a small smile "We can just take the Campus Train silly." She said and both Will and Chris laughed at Tris' expression.

"I knew the school was huge but it has a train!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, it does." Will said. "Well four actually. Three are for us students to use and the other is used on special occasions and deliveries. The train makes daily rounds, this school is a big place and The Train tracks are nearest to the Dauntless building but still kinda far off so I can see why you wouldn't know."

"Yea that and I kinda drifted off during the tour and lecture of the place." Tris admitted laughing a bit.

"Ha, yea the trains' central point is of course Divergent collage. However the students can board it and leave the school to visit the other 5 main branches of Convent Academy, Frank Forthright Faculty, Intellectual Institution, GoodWill Institute, Valiant Department the neighbourhoods that surround them. The train runs from 6 a.m to 12 p.m. And the Erudites work to maintain it, the campus is open from Monday to Sunday just in case any of the students want to utilize the train or any of the other facilities upon campus, like: the go-car racing tracks, the golf course, the swimming pool and the horse tracks among other things. Plus this school has a variety of clubs. Each main branch does a wonderful job but the founders of this school were truly brilliant for bringing up the idea of Divergent High, also the fact that a sixth division was added for those with Special needs wether they be mental, physical or financial." Will said. Christina for a moment looked completely lost in his voice then snapped out of it.

"So guys, up for a trip to the Candy store Bakery, this Saturday?" Christina asked.

"Sorry can't, I promised I'd spend the day with my sister." Will said a bit sadly and Christina's expression fell a bit before turning to Tris.

"The train drops you off at a decent point right?" Tris asked warily.

"Each school has a station for the train as Divergent high is in the middle of it all it is the central point. The first stop the train makes is in Convent then onto Frank Forth." Will assured.

"Ok then I'll just ask my parents." At that Christina's eyes light up.

"And Tris I'll be sure to do your make up on Sunday before we leave the school so make sure to wear a really cute dress!"

Tris could only groan as Will laughed.

For the rest of lunch Tris watched the easy exchanges between Christina and Will and her mind wandered back to the Dark blue eyes of the male who had caught her on the stairway. The elusive school prodigy everyone spoke highly of and then she shivered as her mind wandered back to the incident… she was certain of one thing. She never wanted to have a crush,

She never wanted to be in love.


	6. Crush on A Candyman

**This chapter came to me after being inspired by the songs CrushCrushCrush by Paramore and Candyman by Christina Anguilera. I do not own Divergent. Now go on reading.**

* * *

Mealtimes in the Prior household had always been quiet affairs. Mr and Mrs Prior would sit across from each other with their two children to either side of them, the room would be filled with the conversations of her parents, the light clicking of utensils against each other and wood, the sounds of food being eaten, the children spoke only when spoken to, and for the most part there was silence; it was dull and while others would have voiced that complaint, Beatrice could only lament over it in her mind. Since the incident Mealtimes had become more silent, it was a comfortable kind, where only her mother and father spoke, and only Caleb answered, when they tried to include her she remained silent and while awkward it was fine as long as it made her feel alright.

Now, mealtimes were still silent but the comfort associated with the meals had been replaced by a tension. Their father was still annoyed and hurt they had not chosen Abnegation and he displayed it in his passive aggressive way; he worked for longer hours, was even more stern with them in the house and gave way more convent and abnegation teachings than Tris though possible. Her Father was a good man but honestly he was a bit to opinionated at times, their mother tried to make up for their father but she had her own schedule to attend to. Caleb spent longer hours in school and she'd either wait with him wandering the library bored until a novel caught her eye or surfing the net, if she didn't feel like being in the library she caught a ride home with Christina, she didn't like burdening her friend but Tris was more open with her selfishness than Beatrice, why catch a bus when your friend's parent has a perfectly working car and free time? Sometimes there were no mealtimes at all as everyone would be absent. The wooden structure at the table looked lonelier and desolate each day.

This bright Saturday morning only Tris and her mother were at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Her father had already departed for work and Caleb being the nerd he was had gone to school to use the state of the art library in the Erudite section, rumour had it that Library held every book in the world and some advanced books which taught people how to create serums that could brainwash people, show them their deepest fears and more. Those were only tales though exaggerated mainly by the Dauntless to mock the Erudite virtues,

"_You actually believe those stories?"_ Caleb had scoffed when she'd voiced the stories in the car one afternoon. She had actually turned red before shrugging.

Though there was no denying the Library was HUGE.

Her Mother was dressed conversantly as always, no makeup, her blonde hair pulled into a bun though as she washed the dishes left by her husband and son, a few strands that would later be tucked back fell into her face. The baggy, shapeless, grey, wool dress fell to her mother's ankle's and it's long sleeves were rolled up as she washed, Tris could only guess her mother was thankful for the air-conditioning in the house though she knew her mother wouldn't be complaining even if there was no cool air to prevent overheating in the dress.

Her mother's plain attire was a stark contrast to what the younger blonde was wearing. She had given into Christina's request and was wearing a Black dress (wow in such a short space of time she had become very attached to her Faction's colour). The dress was knee-length with a sweet heart neckline and short sleeves, the top of the dress had a lacy design pattern and the bottom of the dress wasn't a full skirt but it wasn't stuck to her thigh, unlike a dress Christina had left with her earlier in the week declaring it perfect for their outing. Tris shuddered at the thought of it. She wore a black chocker and her silver watch and black and silver flats. She had tied her hair into a loose braid with a sliver ribbon. Her outfit was simple enough but her in the presence of her mother it suddenly screamed attention grabbing brat in Tris' eyes. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She had to calm down; she was getting nervous, nothing would happen to her when she left the house. She really needed to stop letting every little thing get to her. Tris finished and made her way to the sink with her dirty wares, her mother attempted to take them from her but Tris motioned her to hold off and let Tris do her own washing. After all her mother had been up from 5, the woman deserved a break. Giving Tris a small smile, Natalie exited the kitchen and went to her and Andrew's bedroom.

Just as Tris was placing her dishes back into the cupboards, A loud horn was heard from outside, Christina's mom was waiting. Natalie entered back into the room and placed a few bills of money in Tris' hand. Tris' blue eyes widened as they looked to her mother, whose green eyes twinkled in return.

"Spend it as you want, and have fun dear." Her mother said with a light laugh as she kissed Tris' forehead.

Tris lightly hugged her mother; it was a bit awkward as they didn't hug often but she could tell her mother appreciated the gesture.

And with that Tris ran out the door to the black and white Honda.

* * *

"You aren't going to be able to make me pretty, you know." Beatrice said as she stood still with closed eyes allowing Christina to apply eyeliner to her face. She felt the smooth tip of the pencil run along her eyelashes leaving its mark. She knew her father most definitely wouldn't approve of the makeup. Tris' stomach twisted as she thought of the look that would be on his face, she then pushed the feeling aside. She had to break away from her past and all that came with it including her abnegation teachings.

"Who cares about pretty, I'm going for noticeable." Christina replied, "Hold still."

Tris felt the tie holding her hair slip out of place as Christina shook it out of its braid so that it hung in waves over her shoulders.

They were in one of the large Dauntless Bathrooms in school, the bathrooms of course were not safe from the dauntless and no matter how many times the school sought to replace items you could always find any of the male or female lavatories covered in graffiti.

"Ok open them now."

Tris obeyed Christina's voice.

Her eyes looked more piercing and brighter thanks to the eyeliner. With her hair framing her face her features looked softer and fuller. In her opinion she wasn't pretty but at least she was noticeable, this face she could recognize as Tris and not Beatrice the girl who kept quiet at the dinner table, who obeyed her parents' teachings and wouldn't touch makeup.

"See you're striking." Christina complimented.

Tris found she was willing to accept the compliment and smiled at her friend in the mirror. "I look different." She said almost in wonder.

Christina gave a small laugh before asking, "And is that a good thing or a bad one?"

Tris looked at her reflection head on feeling less nervous about doing so. "A good thing." The blonde replied shaking her head. "Honestly I've never stared at my reflection for this long, even when I was allowed to."

Christina shook her head "Really? I will keep repeating it as many times as I have to, Abnegation is a strange faction. Now come on we have to go board the train. It's almost 10."

They hurried out of the building to another one far enough from the Dauntless building to not be seen. The Building was a sleek, chic, modern design. There was a bustle of activity going on inside which could be seen through the glass doors, as people entered and exited the building. They quickly showed their identification, got boarding passes and had to convince the ticket lady that Tris really was a student and finally they boarded the train.

The interior design of the train was very sleek, plush and comfortable, each cart was decorated in the colours of each faction and as such each group linked together in their own groups. Tris and Christina took seats across from each other and soon the train was off. Christina babbled on about all they could do once they arrived in her old neighbourhood. Tris listened for a while and then turned her attention to the scenery outside of the window which passed by in a blur as the train sped on.

She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

She was later awoken to a tap to the shoulder by Christina as they had reached their destination. They got off the train and boarded a bus which took them straight into the town area of the Candor section. Tris was amazed at the fact that the majority of the buildings seemed to favour a black and white colour scheme reflecting the values of the school the Candor valued above the others. Christina seemed to know the bus driver, turns out that He was an old member of Divergent Collage who came from Candor and ended up Factionless due to a trauma which took his voice, therefore he couldn't take too big a part in public speeches and debates. Most from the Factionless ended up driving buses, trains, as garbage workers, maids, Tailors or other such jobs that required some sort of skill rather than intellectual problem solving and were more often than not jobs no one else wanted to do… She needed to stop hanging out with Will and listening to Caleb so much soon enough she'd be rattling information off out loud too.

They had spent their day touring the Candor section and visiting various clothing stores. Christina greeted a few people she knew loudly and they returned her greetings just as loudly and seemed eager to get to know Tris as well as drill her with questions. Tris felt overwhelmed by it all and Christina hurried them along to their destination. Tris observed that the candor were very loud and inquisitive people, even if their constant questions and truth seeking could be somewhat annoying they meant well at heart… well some of them.

They soon came to Candor Lane, it was a quiet little street, with a few clothing stores, a book shop, a music store and an entrance to a park. It was quaint little street. Tris found reaching it a relief as outside was beginning to grey a little.

They approached the Candy Store which was a pink coloured building named Sugar Rush which had large mahogany doors exquisitely carved and decorated with flowers and suddenly found themselves transported into a fairy-tale world. The store was large and was decorated in a most friendly manner. The mahogany floor of the store was polished; the walls were painted in Light pink, teals and yellows and were decorated with pictures of flora and fauna, the windows to the room were large and allowed much sunlight into the room (or would have if outside were not dulling with grey clouds.) in the window sills of each window sat various cute stuffed animals, the pink and white curtains were made of satin. There were mahogany tables and chairs across the room all arranged perfectly, with white and pink lace cushioning and table clothes, vases filled with flowers and menus. There were shelves along the walls of the room filled with various forms of candy and snacks. From sour worms and gummies, to liquorice and truffles, to sour cry-babies and tops filled with chips, packages of chocolate of all kinds and shapes, nerds, bon-bons, cheese snacks, tootsie rolls, fudge, smarties, M&M's, candy apples and etc. Along a wall were machines filled with bubble gums, tablets and other small candies. There were also bags near these shelves for customers to take what they wished.

There were various cases around the room filled with various cakes with all sorts of designs. By the cashier there was a counter filled with pastries which could be seen through the see through glass, on top of the counter where jars filled with sprinkles and syrups and various fruits and toppings and a scale, behind the cashier were two coolers one filled with soft drinks and water and juices and the other contained every flavour of ice cream, to the other corner of the room, there were 6 machines with various flavours of ice-cream and cups that you could serve yourself and add on as many toppings as you wished and a display area for people to witness bakers creating cakes.

To the side of the cashier counter and the display area were doors which waitresses and servers entered and exited carrying exotic sweets which were only gotten by looking at the menus. Each waitress was dressed to a specific fairy-tale character as were the males. Tris resisted the urge to giggle as one of the males about her age was dressed as Peter Pan. They all wore roller skates and glided to their customers tables.

The Store was full being in its second week open, mostly of females and Chris and Tris managed to get a two person table. They glanced at the menu before them and Tris smiled as Christina squealed in delight at all the menu listed.

Soon a waitress approached them; Tris was surprised to see her working here. Their waitress had a small build similar to Tris only she was slightly taller and had more breasts, her mousy brown hair was in twin braids, her glasses were gone and she wore contacts showing her warm, grey eyes more clearly, she wore a Little red riding hood costume. She gave them a small smile acknowledging their recognition of her.

"Hello, Myra." Christina greeted. Ah that was her name the girl was always so quiet and mouse like in class that Tris forgot her name often. "How long have you been working here for and you look adorable! What's with the costume anyway?"

Myra had turned a light red at that before quietly replying "U-um thank you, I-I stared last week, every week on a different day we have a Cosplay day. May I take your orders?"

Christina ordered a Parfait with chocolate and strawberries as well as a chocolate confectionary; Tris was staring too hard at her menu to catch the creation's name.

Tris had decided on a cake called Angel's Kiss and a Mango and chocolate parfait.

With that Myra rollerbladed back to the kitchen area and Tris noticed the cashier giving Christina glances in-between dealing with customers. He was good looking and was dressed as Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty. But Christina didn't seem to notice the looks the male was giving her and had a dreamy look to her face.

"This place is so cute! I wish Will could have been with us today!" she sighed

"Maybe he'll be able to come with us next time." Tris offered distracted looking out a window herself, the sky was duller now.

After a few minutes Myra returned this time with a basket in her hands, on the basket was the plushie of a grey wolf coming to a stop at their table she said.

"Fair Ladies see what sweets I've brought for you." Before blushing in embarrassment, "It's a requirement or the costume." She said quietly placing the sweets on the table.

"A Chocolate Dream for the chocolate lady." She said placing a piece of chocolate cake in front of Christina. It was square in shape and had many different layers of chocolate, at the bottom was white chocolate, which in Chris' opinion didn't deserve the name chocolate however she still ate it, in the middle was milk chocolate and at the top was dark chocolate it was coated in thick chocolate syrup and was decorated with chocolate shavings and a piece of orange.

"And an Angel's Kiss for the fair lady." The Angel's Kiss as it turns out was a Strawberry and Vanilla cake with rich chocolate icing, strawberry toppings and beautiful, decorative wings made from sugar.

"Your beverages will arrive soon." Myra said taking a small bow before gliding away with her basket.

With that Christina readily began on her cake declaring it delicious even better than the Dauntless cake they had at school. Tris took small bites of her cake feeling the flavours explode in her mouth, the dark chocolate spicier than the sweet and innocent strawberry and how perfectly it went with the smooth and sweet vanilla. The delicious taste of the sugary angel wings melting in her mouth, this was beautiful. She was glad she had decided to come with Christina today.

Both females were so enraptured in the taste of their separate confections that they did not notice the sound of wheels approaching them until the skates skidded to a stop in front of them. Looking up at the sound they both gave big grins and Christina a little squeal as Will appeared in front of them with a big beam dressed as Prince Charming from Cinderella with a platter in one hand on which sat two parfaits.

"Hey guys." He said in greeting as he placed their drinks in front of them.

"Hey/Hi." They both said back "Weren't you spending the day with your sister?" Christina asked.

"I didn't know you worked." Tris stated.

"Yea," Will began, "My sister co-manages this store for our parents. She roped me into working today, I really wasn't that thrilled about being forced into such an impractical costume."

"Well I'm glad we could run into you look…great." Christina told him blushing a bit,

"Thanks." He replied his cheeks also heating up. Tris found the exchange cute if not a bit annoying.

The Mahogany doors opened up and a little bell rang out barely heard above the chatter of the occupants of the room. Still as the new customer walked across the room in search of a seat the chatter died down to whispers as half of the female population stared at him, not that he seemed to care.

Tris found her eyes glued to him once more following his every motion until he found a seat in a corner of the room isolated from the others but still within her line of sight.

The Dauntless Prodigy Four captured attention where ever he went inside a small candy store was no exception. Tris felt mesmerised by his mere presence much like she did at school. By the whispers around her she knew half of the females here were as well. She heard a few girls even whispering about how they visited the store just to get a glimpse of him. Christina heard them too.

"Does he come here often?" she asked Will, he nodded.

"Sometimes after school and always on weekends he seems to have a sweet tooth and is apparently a good baker, he offered to help out on the first day we opened when we were understaffed Tris the cake you're eating is his creation."

At that Tris looked down at the cake in new wonderment.

"Cara offered him a job here but he declined, said he already had a job that was enough." Will shrugged. A female dressed as Jasmine who was very suited for the costume ran to serve Four, Tris couldn't place her emotion. However this time another boy entered the store and while not as much attention was on him as it was four he gathered a fair amount and Tris recognized him as well as Edward, Myra's boyfriend.

The waitress in question eagerly went to her boyfriend and along the way tripped in a most adorable manner. Some customers chuckled, a few waitress and waiters including will sighed and Edward help his love interest off the floor.

"However ladies, my sister will chew my head off if she sees me chatting instead of working for too long. Plus I should go help Myra; she has a tendency to clumsy even more so when Romeo is around."

Christina looked bit down hearted at that and Will and Tris caught the look.

"However I do have lunch break coming soon maybe we can go to the park? No offense to it but after being around candy and pastries all day I have no desire to consume them for lunch." Will said gaining a small laugh from both girls and confirmation of his request before pushing off in time to catch a plate slipping from Myra's hands.

Christina's eyes still held the dreamy look but she became much more talkative for the rest of the meal, meanwhile Tris could swear someone was looking at her intensely. Taking a quick glance her eyes met with the stunning blue of Four's and she quickly returned to eating her cake if Christina noticed the blush on her cheeks she said nothing and Tris did her best to ignore the stare on her physique and to ignore glancing back at Four.

Later on Will approached them dressed in casual clothing and they made their way to the park after paying the Cashier who Christina was still oblivious to his stare. After getting tired of watch Will and Christina poke, prod and tease each other. Tris wandered to a Tree as those two continued their stroll in the park.

The tree was large and Tris curled up against it not feeling like climbing it just yet. Looking up at the sky she noticed it was even greyer the rain would fall soon. Gazing at the comforting green of the leaves she just felt so peaceful and at ease.

She drifted to sleep falling into a peaceful memory, but not before having a thought of a certain blue eyed male, she was falling for him.

She had a crush on a candy man.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, now here's a question, How was the chapter now show me your answer? **


	7. Numbly Crawling

__**This chapter was heavily inspired by Linkin Park's songs Crawling and Numb, also inspiring where IHeartUCato's threats for me to update on FB and as I fear her wrath, I deliver this chapter, speaking of fear I'm trying to get back in a horror tone for this story I think I strayed from that Genre to much, anyway enough of my rambling, I own not Divergent read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Whimpers and Sniffs._

_Beatrice didn't understand, why anyone would be crying on a day like this. It was bright and sunny. She was dressed in her grey, plain, knee length dress with the white collar and long sleeves. She was about 5 at the time going on to 6 the ages when Convent children were still allowed to play hence why she Robert, Susan and Caleb where in the play park at school. All children went to one school which taught them the basics then they went on to one of the five schools around the sections in the city and then only a few were lucky enough to get into Divergent collage._

_The park was beautiful and full of colour, the yellow and slides were in the middle of the playground, the swings were blue and grey, the monkey bars were black, the see-saws were black and white, the roundabout contained all of those colours, the hopscotch outline was done in white chalk on grey pavement, the fencing surrounding it was grey and the green grass within the playground cushioned the feet of all those who chose to abandon their shoes._

_Beatrice was happy to be allowed a little play time with her brother and friends, she didn't want to grow up to be so dull and stiff like all the adults and students of the school she would come to attend were. The ball they played with was old and greying but it was fine, as long as they played together they didn't need any elaborate toys. The bullies left them alone this day for that they were thankful._

"_Beatrice! Catch!" Robert called tossing the ball in her direction. Beatrice eagerly outstretched her hands to catch the ball. She really should have paid better attention to the ball, but there came the sound again, drawing her ears to it._

_Whimpers and sniffs, _

_Beatrice turned her attentions to the direction of the sound. The ball hit her lightly in her head; Robert had never been a good thrower when young and she made no moves to stop it as it hit the floor and bounced slightly rolling near the person who had captured her attention._

_It was a young boy, curled up to a side of the park, his head down in his hands and looking very miserable. It was him who was crying on this beautiful day._

_The others who had gathered around Beatrice asking if she was alright, finally turned to observe what she was looking at, upon seeing the boy their convent/abnegation upbringings came into play. Though, looking back on it maybe only Susan had been fully Abnegation at heart._

"_It's the new kid that switched from Honest class, to Selfless class." Caleb said, "He doesn't seem to be doing a very good job at being selfless."_

"_I had a class with him earlier poor boy; he was so nervous and at one point couldn't stop the truth about what he thought on the teacher's wig." Susan winced a bit remembering the harsh truth. "I tried to talk to him in help him in class but he wasn't all that responsive. So I decided to leave him alone and then the school bullies pounced on him."_

_Robert sighed, "I wish we could all just get along, I would say let's let him play ball with us but maybe he wants to be alone to cry, it must be rough moving." The tender-hearted boy added._

"_I'll go talk to him." Beatrice said feeling brave and before the others could stop her she walked up to the boy, who didn't even bother to look up as footsteps approached him. However when she stood in front of him doing nothing to harm him the boy dared to peek up at her._

_Watery brown eyes met her own._

"_A-are you going to bully me to?" came a quiet hiccup _

"_No silly, we're in the same division and it would be breaking convent rules to bully you. I may like to bend the rules but I won't break em." young Beatrice answered him cheerfully. _

_The boy looked at her doubtfully. Beatrice only smiled widely at him._

"_I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Beatrice. And you are?" the blonde asked._

"_I'm-" the boy mumbled something unintelligible._

"_I'm sorry, what was that?" Beatrice questioned, once again the boy mumbled something._

"_Um…one more time?" Beatrice said losing her smile._

"_albert.__" The poor boy whispered_

"_Excuse me?" she was straining to keep up the happy façade now. One more she got an unintelligible mumble as the boy reburied his face into his hands._

_Beatrice was fully annoyed. She sighed loudly._

"_Ok obviously this isn't working out, so I'm just gonna go back to playing ball, hope you stop sobbing soon." She said standing to go back to her brother and friends; she'd taken one step when the boy called out._

"_Wait. Please wait, don't leave me alone I hate being alone!" The boy called out to her. She stopped and turned back to him, hands akimbo, with a small frown on her face._

"_Albert," he said in a louder tone. "My name's Albert. I'm 6" Beatrice studied the young boy. He was a big boy in size and height, he looked a little older than his age would suggest and with his size Tris could see why he'd be a target for the bullies he filled out the normally baggy clothing of the convent._

"_Here in Selfless, you're always part of the whole, never alone but that doesn't make you any less special or anything. Come and meet my friends, we'll teach you about being selfless." Beatrice offered her hand to the boy._

"_Beatrice." called Caleb; he held the ball in his hand._

"_Beatrice." called Susan waving at her._

_Albert looked hesitant book peered at her face before glancing at the three people behind her before tentatively reaching out for her hand. As their two hands connected Beatrice heard Robert call her name._

"_Tris!"_

_Huh Tris? That's not a name Robert would call her, what happened to Bea?_

_Tris! Tris! Tris! The voice kept calling._

* * *

Tris' eyes snapped awake and she gave a little scream before recognizing the brilliant blue of the eyes that had haunted her thoughts right before she drifted off to sleep. The boy in front of her merely observed her with slight concern; he was no longer shaking her but had kept his hand on her shoulders.

"Tris?" he asked concerned. She calmed herself and looked at him.

"I'm fine." She said a bit bitterly more to herself than him, that memory, why had it come to her, in fact why had she allowed herself to fall asleep in a park under a tree?! Was she really that stupid even after the incident to leave herself unprotected like that?! She shrugged off his shoulder and pulled her legs closer up to her.

"Ok, no need to snap." The dark haired boy sighed. "Maybe I should have just left you asleep, but I was worried. Why on earth are you just sleeping under a tree anyone could just happen upon you." He sounded a bit annoyed.

"No one would I'm not that pretty, they'd have to be really desperate and it's not like crime happens that much in this part of the city also I can defend myself!" Tris muttered. The boy looked exasperated.

"Just because it doesn't happen often doesn't mean it doesn't happen at all. Just because you're a tough girl doesn't mean you can't fall. What if someone else but me had decided to disturb you? All your defences were dropped!"

They both glared at each other and once more Tris found herself looking away, she felt like a scolded child.

She heard the boy sigh and glanced back at him. His face was drained of the anger that was there a moment ago.

"Just be careful." He warned her again like that day at the table. Beatrice found herself nodding.

"I'd almost say you had a death wish. Sleeping in a public park like that and the rain is soon gonna fall too." The boy said with a bit of a grin, Tris opened her mouth to retort, but a drop of cold water hit her nose, then another hit her head and soon a downpour occurred.

"Speak of the devil." Tobias sighed.

The two of them now sat comfortably on a branch high up in the tree, which was thick, and surrounded by leaves and other branches below and above offering them decent protection from the rain. Tris remained near the trunk of the tree with her back against it for support; Tobias had climbed further out on the sturdy limb and was observing the weather. Tris had been observing him as they climbed the tree; his body was lean and muscular but not bulky. He was athletic; his long, slender fingers were able to assist in his climbing. As they sat there in nature's concealing embrace. Tris found herself turning scarlet at her staring, that he didn't even seem to notice.

She soon felt her well-developed lock of self-control taking over as she noticed her thoughts heading southwards. Self-control was well hammered into those of Convent as they grew up, for as Dauntless as Tris knew she was and would become she didn't think the temperance ingrained into her being would ever leave her. It was never ending always there inside her somewhere as much as she didn't want to be so restrained.

"So do you like sweets?" Tris found herself asking then felt like slapping herself, who visits a candy store if they don't enjoy sweet.

Tobias gave her a shrug, "Yea. I like sweets." He replied shortly, there was a slight awkward pause as Tris thought of something else to ask but Tobias continued to speak.

"I like food in general, just exploring and experimenting with different taste, sweets and confections are sort of a hobby of mine. By the way did you enjoy it?"

"Huh?" Tris asked startled.

"Did you enjoy the Angel's Kiss Cake?" Tobias asked her. Tobias looked at her with such intensity that Tris swore she would melt and felt herself go red under his gaze.

"It was delicious, the way the flavours blended together for the taste it created was amazing." Tris answered almost in a rush. The brunette gave her a toothy grin that made him look more his age than the way his eyes twinkled.

"Good." He told her.

"Do you bake often?" Tris asked not wanting the conversation to end. He nodded in response.

"Bake and cook, but their just really hobbies everyone needs a distraction after all," he told her. Tris found herself nodding in agreement right now the boy in front of her was her distraction.

"I've seen you at school ya know." Tobias said causing Tris to look at him

"Of course you've seen me we're in the same Faction." She replied quietly.

"I've seen the way you are at school, stiff, uncomfortable, you allow that idiot Peter to ridicule you, you're shoved around and you don't do anything you just are so…numb." Tobias said quietly. Tris looked away.

"I just want you to look after yourself more." His blue eyes burned fiercely as he looked at her.

"I-I promise." She replied weakly.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the rain ended and then climbed carefully down the tree; Tris was a bit surprised at how fast Tobias climbed down.

"Well I have to be leaving for work now, it's soon my shift." Tobias said walking away from Tris. "Cya around." He called over his shoulder.

"See you." Tris said softly her eyes glued to his retreating form.

She then turned to go find Chris and Will.

* * *

Much later, Tris awoke to the train coming to a stop in an unfamiliar port and found Will and Christina had also fallen asleep on top of each other. Will had left work early after his break to spend more time with Christina and they had decided to catch the train back to Campus. However they had missed their stop and were now in the Dauntless section of the city, by the time they had gotten off the train and checked the other train back to Divergent Campus had already gone.

"Well as we're here let's not waste the opportunity." Will had said and so they were walking around Dauntless.

William was amazed at the structure and architecture of all the buildings.

Christina was amazed at the sheer number of clothing in black.

Tris observed how the people in Dauntless acted much like those in her Faction suiting as most of them grew up in this faction and chose to live there.

After touring a few spots, Christina declared that she wanted to get a tattoo.

And so they went to a little Tattoo shop called Undaunted Inspirations. Upon finding the street Christina and Tris had a little race to see who would get there first imitating the behaviour of the kids along various streets, they both burst through the doors of the parlour laughing in delight and panting heavily. Will followed in behind them a few minutes later laughing at his out of breath companions. There are a few other customers within the store but they pay no attention to the three.

Will and Christina take seats and flip through books of pictures, they elbow each other when they find something that interests them and exchange light banter on each other's choices.

"A heart that's so girly, it suits you perfectly." Will chuckled.

"Yea cause an eyeball makes you all macho." Christina replied rolling her eyes.

As they sat next to each other Tris realized how well they complimented each other; Christina dark and lean and Will pale and solid, but both wore easy smiles, being so opposite worked well in their favour. Bored Tris began to wander around the room looking at the artwork upon the walls. Convent viewed art as impractical and time wasted appreciating it could be spent serving others, hence why her room wasn't greatly decorated.

One picture in particular caught her interest, it was of a raven in flight under a giant hawk, Tris got lost observing the pictures, her fingers skimming lightly over them. 'I really like the raven' she thought, her eyes shifted to the Hawk and she mentally chuckled 'It's reminds me of Tori.' She thought.

"Yea I guess it would." A familiar voice said.

Beatrice turned to see Tori standing behind her and she felt as if she were back in the classroom at school.

"Miss. Wu, uh Tori ah Ma'am…I said that out loud didn't I." Tris sighed. Tori smiled widely at her

"Yes you did. The raven's pretty." Tris just stared at her.

"Hey Beatrice, Never thought I would see you in this side of town, or should I say Tris?" Tori asked.

"I'd prefer that." Tris replied, "Do you work here?" Tris asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I do, this is my part time job on weekends, the pay's not that bad and I enjoy the work." Tori said shrugging. She then regarded Tris her eyes narrowing in on the girls' face.

"Every time I see you, you seem a bit tired and on edge. Anything you want to talk about?" Tori asked, tensing a bit Tris shook her head. Tori frowned a bit but changed the course of conversation, no need to make the girl more uncomfortable.

"So, how's the project coming along?" Tori inquired as Tris looked less nervous.

"Oh, it's fine." Tris said delighted at a topic she could handle. "I've decided to use paints. So far it's been a bit tiring but it's coming along."

Tori grinned, "Good to hear, you're not a bad student and your artwork's pretty great." Tris beamed at the praise. Her eyes then wandered to the clock hung on one of the walls and her eyes widened a bit at the time. Six o' clock, already? By the time she and Christina got back to the campus it'd be near 8.

"Would you like a tattoo?" Tori casually asked.

Tris found her attention back on the sketch. If she did and her father saw it would cause more tension between them she was sure. But she was trying to be a new person; she was doing this for herself. And her mother had said to do whatever she wished with the money.

"Yes." She said confidently turning back to Tori, "Three of these ravens in flight please."

'Three ravens for my three family members.' Tris thought lightly forming a path to her collar bone.

After they had all gotten their tattoos; Will had received a nice looking moth on his shoulder, Christina had gotten a heart with an arrow through it, they amused Christina by visiting a few more stores then revisiting others to get clothing she decided she wanted after all and then they headed to the train station where they boarded the correct train back to DC. He had gotten off back in Candor and Tris and Christina got off back at the campus where Christina's mother was awaiting them.

* * *

Now Beatrice stood outside the porch to her house. She was extremely nervous and could feel herself beginning to sweat a bit even though the night air was cool.

It was just a little after 10 her father had expected her to be back from her outing 3 hours ago. Taking a deep breath she entered the house finding exactly what she expected. Her mother was the first to look up from the sink and upon seeing her; she immediately moved to hug her daughter. Tris felt a crushing sense of guilt, this was the longest she had ever stayed out and she didn't even thing to let her mother know where she was. Her mother must have been worried sick.

Caleb sat quietly doing some form of work at the table upon seeing his sister his eyes clouded with relief but the frown never left his face, he was disappointed in her, great… the perfect child had reason to scold the mistake again.

Her father was still dressed in his work clothes though he must have been home for a good few hours. He looked at Tris with a frown his eyes were full of anger as he appraised her appearance. Tris could feel her stomach churning under his gaze.

"And where have you been young lady?" he asked his voice controlled betraying no anger, no the betrayal was all in his eyes.

"Um out with Christina, I'm sorry I didn't expect to be back so late, we missed the train-" Tris began to ramble quietly, she felt like she was Beatrice again not the new image she was trying to project for herself.

"You went out dressed like that! No former student of Convent would ever dress so revealingly Natalie I can't believe you let her leave the house looking like that!"

He turned his disapproving expression to his wife who lowered her head but Tris could see her mother's jaw set. "It was her choice dear, she's a grown child let her have some freedom to make her own choices!"

"Nonsense I've already given her too much freedom for the looks of it." He turned back to Tris and found her fidgeting noticing her hand nervously brushing against her collar bone he examined closer seeing the three birds.

"Look at her tattooing her body! Flesh is not supposed to be so revealed much less pierced what next Natalie, ear piercings? Dying her hair! Drinking!? late night partying?! Prostituting herself! Looks she's already breaking her curfew!"

"Andrew! That is enough." Natalie said calmly but there was steel behind her words.

Tris felt like crying did her father really think so little of her she knew he could be strict but this, this was just. 'Too much' she thought fighting the urge to cry there and then.

Andrew ignored his wife.

"At least when Caleb picked that arrogant faction he didn't change his ways to match them he still acts Convent, he isn't wasting all his time on silly art projects and He's still respectful of what we tell him to do! Natalie I refuse to allow my daughter to become a Dauntless Hooligan!" continued and at that Tris snapped. She glared at her father Caleb had the common sense to remain silent. Natalie had made up in her mind she would deal with her husband later how he could be so selfish she didn't know.

"Do you even listen to yourself?!" Tris yelled "I'm a former Convent I don't have to abide their rules anymore! And my Artwork is not stupid, I'm good at it. Stop comparing me to Caleb I'm sorry I can't be intelligent and ever obedient. I can't live like this everything I do just isn't good enough for you is it!"

"Now see here Beatrice I will not have you talking to me in such a way."

"Tris!" the blonde shrieked "My name is Tris now not Beatrice, if you were present for breakfasts, lunches or dinners you'd know that."

"Beatrice is your given name! You will adhere to it stop this foolishness!"

"But I'm not Beatrice! Beatrice is some quiet little convent girl who expect to model after you perfectly. You expect me to be everything you want yet every step I take is a mistake to you, I can't have you dragging me down all the time! I want to be me free and Dauntless not boring Abnegation, stop making me try to follow your footsteps!"

"Young-

"Yes I'm a young lady now allow me to live! Just give up control already I'll never be what you want me to be. Just like you weren't what Grandma and Pa wanted!"

With that Tris knew she had hit a sore spot as her Father released a cry of outrage, gasping she quickly covered over her mouth and fled out of the kitchen up the stairs and into her room once in her sanctuary she slammed the door shut and locked the door and flung herself unto her bed. Burying her face into her pillows she began to sob uncontrollably.

She just wanted to be different, not like Caleb and not what her father wanted her to be.

She was tired, so very tired.

And with thoughts of negativity floating around in her head she drifted to sleep.

* * *

She was awoken to a loud knock on her door, forcing her eyes to open she winced at the bright sunlight entering her room glancing at her alarm clock she realised it was 8:30 on a Sunday morning.

On Sundays her family used to attend church where her father would sometimes give guest speeches when they hit 15 though there parents gave them a choice to either go or stay home.

Caleb still continued going, though every now and again he would take a weekend off. Beatrice on the other hand only went on extremely special occasions such as Christmas or Easter; this of course had earned her, her Father's disapproval. Remembering the events of last night, Tris groaned.

"Go away!" She called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Tris, it's me" came the gentle voice of her mother. Sighing Tris went to open the door after all her mother hadn't done her anything in fact she had taken Tris' side.

Upon opening the door Tris was crushed in a huge bear hug when her mother finally released her back to the wonderful substance of oxygen. Tris noticed right away that her mother was not dressed for church which would have involved wearing if only slightly fancier clothing. Instead she was dressed casually. Her mother beamed brightly at her.

"Mo-" Tris began but was cut off by Natalie.

"Darling, I spoke to your father, he's sorry for all the things he said last night so he'd like to make it up to you by spending time with all of us today, we're going to a picnic in the park so go get ready." And with that Natalie gave her another hug before leaving.

Tris found it a little weird her mother got her father in a good enough mood to go on a picnic so soon but smiled thanking her mother.

Later Tris was dressed in a knee length grey dress with long sleeves which hid her collar bone, she felt like making it up to her father after all she did say some pretty hurtful things. Pushing her hair into a loose bun Tris made her way down the stairs to find her mother finishing packing up a picnic basket; Natalie saw her daughter entering the kitchen and gave a smile before tending to a pie in the oven.

Her brother gave her a polite nod and went back to his Sudoku puzzle; ugh geek how could anyone like Math?

Her father settled down his newspaper and stood, Tris regarded him warily, but then he walked towards her and bowed before pulling her into a brief hug, upon letting go he petted her head lightly. Tris gave him a small smile.

"So Tris," he said giving a half smile, "I'll enjoy getting to know about you at the picnic today. Funny 16 years and I don't really know my own daughter."

Natalie smiled as she placed the wonderful smelling pie in the basket. "Well then the sooner we go we can learn."

Soon they were walking along the road to the park. Natalie and Andrew were talking and Caleb was conversing with them they also included Tris within the conversation but she preferred to keep to herself and observe the scenery she noticed a nest of unhatched birds and a few crows flying around.

They came to the park and found a nice grassy and shady spot under a tree, Tris felt eyes watching her and turning she saw a bird on one of the branches observing her family she gave it no further thought and just spent the day laughing and talking with her family.

Then she felt more eyes watching her and saw another bird had joined its fellow crow.

Tris once again ignored them as her mother set the pie in front of her.

"You've been having such a hard time dear; I thought I'd make you a pie to cheer you up." Her mother said smiling widely. Caleb and her Father had just as wide smiles as the nodded in agreement with Natalie.

Something had Tris on edge she just couldn't tell what. She accepted the pie.

"Is it my favourite?" she asked, Natalie giggled "No dear I decided to try a new recipe but I assure you. You'll like it."

With that Tris took a bit of the pie, the black juice inside of it filling her mouth was a sweet taste, but no sooner had she went for another bit did she know something was wrong, her stomach began to turn and she looked behind her back at the birds, the gorgeous black crows who were glaring at her with red eyes.

Tris then turned back to her family in horror to see their faces had been replaced with perfectly smiling masks and they each wore incredibly fancy clothing and crowns, her mother was dressed as a Queen, her father a king and her brother a prince. Beatrice realised she was in rags.

"My dear" came her mother's distorted voice in a high pitch. "What's wrong? Eat your food." The smile never moved as she spoke.

"No-No" Beatrice spoke dropping her spoon.

"Now that's no good Beatrice your mother worked hard making that pie." Came her father voice through the smile.

"All those birds I had to kill though some of the crows were baked alive." Caleb said.

Horrified Beatrice glanced back down at the pie to find the black stuff wriggling around and becoming mother feathery in appearance. Then a giant crow's head bleeding and emerged and began cawing at her shrilly as it tried to break free of the pie.

Beatrice screamed in horror but by then it was too late to run away.

The mockeries of her family lunged at her and began to sing holding her down.

Sing a song a song of six pence a pocketful of rye,

She struggled desperately against them but it was no use, Tris felt fear take over her body as a flock of crows descended upon them.

_Four and twenty blackbirds,_

_Baked in a pie._

Tris screamed as the two birds from the tree replaced her father's hold on her wrist

_When the pie was opened,_

_The birds began to sing;_

_Wasn't that a dainty dish,_

_To set before the king?_

Tris screamed more as the birds ripped at all part of her body, their talons scratching and tearing as the pulled at her ripping her apart and succeeding. She could feel her blood leaking from her as the birds tore at her. The clowns in masks laughed, a horrid and inhuman sound as the continued their singing each of them taking turns to stuff more pie into her mouth cutting off her screams. She could feel her stomach hurting worse.

_The king was in his counting house,_

_Counting out his money;_

One of the crows ripped off her father's head neck and all and blood splattered all over Tris.

_The queen was in the parlor,_

_Eating bread and honey._

A crow ripped off her mother's face Tris found it even eerier as there was no blood or anything. Only her bother was unharmed, but he had stopped moving and was beginning to slowly crumble still there voices sang on.

_The maid was in the garden,_

_Hanging out the clothes,_

_When down came a blackbird_

_And pecked off her nose._

Tris writhed in pain as the birds refused to let up. One snatched away her eyes but she could still see all going on, another snapped at her nose with its beak taking it clean off. _Tris released a huge scream as a giant crow emerged from her stomach her entrails in its mouth._

* * *

Tris bolted in an upright position, with no scream this time but facing her mirror in the light provided from her lamp she could see she was swearing heavily with Tears streaming down her eyes. She had forgotten to turn around her mirror again but was becoming more comfortable with looking at herself.

Breathing heavily she looked around her room for a sense of comfort as she calmed herself down, her night came back to her: Fighting with her father, storming off to her room, taking a light nap, deciding to work on her art project.

She must have fallen asleep at during painted, the facts: she still sat up right in the chair and her brushes were knocked to the floor, her painting of crows were smudged with tears and the mirror showed she had ink on her face. She was a mess how embarrassing thank the heavens no one was around to see this.

Sighing, Tris walked up to the mirror and Turned it around wiping her face with a wash cloth she changed into her night clothes before collapsing in her bed once more.

She began to cry again she was pathetic. She couldn't even tell reality from dreams anymore. She didn't know who she wanted to be, she felt so cold.

So numb.

Curling into the fatal position, she rocked herself to sleep trying hard to claw at her own wrist; she could still feel the crows in her.

Finally she fell into a black slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review. (pretty please?)**


	8. Papercut

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews they really help and inspire me to write more, especially the long detailed ones on my flaws and what not I love constructive criticism I'm not afraid to take it. For everyone who's taken the time to read this story thank you! Special thanks and Love to IHeartUCato who was kind enough to recommend this in her story My Fake Boyfriend. Le gasp! so it is possible to like math lol :P, me personally I have a hatred towards the subject. Also I'd like to share with you guys that I won a scholarship, I got money and a trophy for having Gpa of over 3.75 and mostly A's in English Literature my fav subject Chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's Papercut, I do not own Divergent. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Tris walked lifelessly down the halls of Dauntless. Christina was worriedly by her side slowing her pace to keep up with her haggard friend as they made their way to art class. The situation with her father had not at all approved from the weekend, her Sunday was spent in silence as her parents attended church and Caleb visiting the library. That night's dinner was spent in stony silence and heated glares in her part as her father coolly ignored her and made snide comments in regards to her Faction choice to which her mother frowned annoyed by her husband's selfish behaviour, Caleb had had the common sense to phone home and inform his folks that he's been invited over to one of his friend's house that night for dinner; Fernando or something his name was whatever. At dinner's conclusion Tris had retreated hurriedly to her room, locked her door and began to work on her art project which was beginning to frustrate her even more as nothing she came up with for it satisfied her. However it was either work on her project or go to sleep and Tris really didn't want to do the latter.

Her nightmares had only been getting worse in intensity since Saturday, after being awoken from her black slumber by yet another nightmare filled with crows; Tris had abandoned trying to seek refuge in sleep. Since her outing and argument with her father Tris had been plagued with night terrors often filled with the feathered fiends to a point where if she saw one outside of the dream realm she would attempt to stone it to death.

Now a week later she was still being tortured with the horrid dreams of black birds as well as still ignoring her father as he ignored her and the strain of it all was beginning to show in her appearance gaining her quite a few looks of concern from her immediate friends and from some teachers. Her appearance was in shambles, something Christina had picked up on since day one: her hair fell in dull, lifeless lumps over her shoulders in some parts in was horribly tangled as she did nothing on mornings to fix it, her eyes were beginning to dull and develop slight bags as proof of her near sleepless nights she was only a few more nights from crow's feet forming around her eyes, her body was beginning to show the signs of some who lacked both sleep and nourishment; she moved sluggishly and her steps sometimes landed off balance, her body was uncoordinated, she didn't hear certain things correctly and her eyes drooped ready to close at any moment, her thin body was looking thinner by the day and her skin had lost some of its shine.

In addition to her worsening appearance Tris had begun to hear a small voice in her head, one that nagged at her and kept on telling her that she wasn't good enough and a nervous wreck, she was reliving the taunts of childhood bullies and the whispers after the incident only now they were made worse coming from her own mind as she begun to believe the words said.

Then there was also her attitude which had become snappier and on edge as Tris jumped at shadows and tricks of her imagination. Christina had been on the receiving end of one of such fits as she had first noticed the then slight changes in Tris' demeanour, the tiny blonde had snapped at her friend with much fury for suggesting that she use a bit more make-up after calming down she insisted she was fine in a reserved tone when her dark skinned companion had tried to touch her however Tris' grey blue eyes blazed with rage and fright before she smacked Christina's hand away. Christina had given a small yelp and cradled her hand as Tris realising what she had done shied away from any reassurance Christina then tried to give. Still despite Tris' mood swings and ever increasing oddness in behaviour Christina stuck to her side and for that Tris was truly grateful to her dark skinned companion. Not to say Will hadn't been a good friend either and although at first Tris was cold to him for calling her the much hated word of 'Doll' she had opened up to him after he had found her in an empty hallway earlier that week:

_It had still been in the early hours of the morning and Tris was still feeling shaken over a nightmare which once again involved crows. In this one she had unassumingly returned back to her old house from school dressed in her accustomed grey attire. She had entered the mostly empty house in a good mood, She, Robert and Al had been chosen to help in the putting together of a school play. It would go against Selfless rules for its members to actually participate on stage but they were allowed to help out behind the scenes designing scenery, making costumes, being stage hands etc. She had bidden both boys good bye in the evening and made her home, Caleb had decided to spend the evening over by Susan and Robert and Robert not wanting to be an intrusion to that had gone to the park after he and Beatrice did their routinely mocking of Susan and Caleb's flirting style. Al just sort of milled around her and Robert once Rob left he became slightly more talkative and easily hoisted her onto his shoulders in a piggy bag ride to her house before leaving to go catch a bus home. She was happily humming to herself as the sound of her mother calling her name interrupted her gay tune. Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother sitting in a chair at the table. Natalie gave her a bright smile before gesturing to the pot, nodding Tris knew to take over the job of cooking. She lifted the lid to look inside the pot and was horrified to discover the fat body of a crow covered in boiling water, it stared at her with its black, beady eyes before releasing a shrill caw to which Tris had screamed at and quickly slammed the lid back unto the pot._

_Horrified she turned to run only to be stopped by Natalie who wore a horrific grin on her face while brandishing a butcher knife. The hallucination of her mother then spoke in a hauntingly chilling voice only uttering one word._

_"Dinner"_

_And the dream had only gotten worse from there._

_It sent chills down her spine merely recalling the dream as she sat curled into a tight ball in that small corner in the hallway. It was there curled into herself that Uriah had found her and invited her to spend the morning in one of the training rooms with him and his two friends,_

_She'd been weary of him at first but quickly accepted._

_"Tris!" someone called snapping her out of her reverie, she could hear footsteps coming in her direction, glancing up she saw the boyishly handsome face of Uriah and his two friends coming in her direction. Not in much of a mood to speak she just stared at them._

_"Hey short stuff." He called as he stood over her a big grin on his face. She gave him no reply._

_"See you're still as antisocial as ever, I can almost always find you in an abandoned hallway."_

_"What do you want?" Tris had asked at the same time the female with shaved head had snapped "Uriah say what you have to and let's go!"_

_"Well, I wanted to congratulate little over here on getting 100% on her math test yesterday." Uriah grinned. Yea she might treat Caleb like a nerd for playing math games for fun, but she wasn't a complete dunce at the subject herself, after all she had Caleb for a brother and her father had an insane love of the subject. Ugh, her mother geared more towards a love of ethics and English however. She'd been taught formulas and the like by her father since childhood and while it was Caleb who dedicated his life to the things she was still good enough at them._

_"So you just wanted to congratulate me? It was only a chance score." She muttered._

_"Whoa , what's with the downer attitude? The only one I know who's always that sour is Lynn over here." He laughed pointing towards the girl with the saved head who scowled at him the other purple haired one giggled at that. "He's right Lynn." She sang._

_"Oh shut up." The girl grumbled as she continued to walk, Marlene shared a glance with Uriah before following her. Tris found herself intrigued by their abilities to get along so freely._

_"Anyway, since our scores were just as high and I figured your other friends aren't at school yet quit moping and come with us. I'm going to shoot a muffin off of Marlene's head." It definitely wasn't a request but he had said it so good naturedly and the visual those final words illustrated were so ridiculous that the blond broke out in laughter from her spot on the floor. Getting up off of the floor she followed Uriah to the other end of the hallway._

_Since then she Uriah and Marlene had gotten along great, Lynn was a tough nut but they were cool Tris recalled her conversations with Lynn that day were ok as the tough girl had told her in a rough way to stop acting like the living dead and to be happy she was doing well for she was guaranteed to be in the top ten dauntless by the end of the school year. Lynn was a gorgeous girl, sure she by her own hand was devoid of hair but that's didn't subtract much from her other features. Marlene as well was very pretty but personality wise was Lynn's polar opposite, very perky and bubbly; within a few minutes Tris couldn't help but wonder if the girl who had a light bounce to her step was secretly amity._

_That day their fun had been interrupted by Four and his best friend Zeke who was also Uriah's older brother, He seemed to be every bit a fun-loving guy like Uriah and had given his younger brother an affectionate ruffling of hair before instructing all of them to get out before Eric came for his early morning training, with that they exited the room as Lynn gave a scoffed "Yea right, like he would care we were in here."_

_Tris was the last to leave the room as she passed by Four she allowed her hand to intertwine with his. His skin was rough compared to hers, they stood there as time seemed frozen for them and then realising what she was doing Tris turned red quickly dropped her hand and attempted to continue on her way but Four quickly placed a hand on her shoulder slowing her._

_"You belong in Dauntless ok, don't let anyone tell you differently." Was all he had said quietly before releasing her shoulder._

Those words had stuck in her head, did she believe him? She wanted to believe him?

Did she belong?, Yes she did.

But now a couple days later she was having her doubts.

* * *

Uriah still tried to make her laugh and she accepted his company even if she found half his jokes corny his presence was a welcome one. Marlene's sunny, sunflower disposition was endearing, Lynn's sarcastic words though cynical and biting; gave way to a very devoted and caring friend once one got to know her. Zeke was as jovial as Uriah though he seemed to show more restraint. Will was as erudite as ever. Four was Four, a little standoffish and mentoring but generally very supportive and helpful even if their tempers did clash.

For all the friends she gained in her short time at Divergent Collage, Tris was epically thankful for Christina, who was proving to be a loyal friend and sticking with her through all her mood swings and obvious deterioration in will. Christina helped her through Peter's insults, helped her out in class and taught her things she'd otherwise be lost in.

Right now as Tris struggled to stay upright, Christina walked slowly right by her side in case she stumbled but didn't attempt to help her walk as she knew Tris hated appearing weak. Tris held within her hands a cup of coffee while Christina held a chocolate doughnut and a cup of orange juice. After seeing how dead Tris appeared this morning Christina had guided the small blonde to the cafeteria for breakfast, she had forced Tris to eat half of a muffin and for extra measure purchased the coffee which Tris now walked with. Christina was softly urging Tris to take more sips of the beverage in her hand but Tris trudged on ignoring her friend's words.

'_Why does she even bother to be friends with you anyway? It's not like you're worthwhile.'_

There was the voice she'd begun to hear recently, cocky, conceited, taunting, sarcastic it sounded like a much harsher version of her own voice, and Tris hated to admit that it was right then shook her head telling herself to stop with such degrading thoughts. Christina watched her friend's head shaking curiously but didn't comment on it. She worried about that fact that her friend was destroying herself and was determined to cheer her up over whatever had happened in the past few days. Tris refused to tell her a word.

Tris sluggishly turned a corner had her body been in a better rested state she may have been able to avoid what happened next but instead everything occurred in a blur as she collided with something muscular. Stumbling back she was caught firmly by Christina however her coffee could not be saved. The white cup lay on the floor, the dark steaming liquid streaming from it created reflecting puddles as it swallowed the polished tiles of the hallway. Not all of the drink had landed on the floor though and some of it decorated Peter's black shirt and shoes, creating darker stains in the fabric of the shirt and running his shoes. However even as Peter's green eyes glared at her Tris could not find it in herself to care or feel fear.

"Sorry." She said simply. Peter's scowl widened

"Sorry!" He spat at her, "Sorry that's all you can stay Stiff!" he yelled grabbing at her collar and yanking her from Christina's grasp.

"Let her go Peter!" Christina growled as the malicious bully smirked in her direction.

"Or you'll do what?" he asked.

"Or I'll Kick your ass." Came a boyish voice before the dark skinned girl could reply as Peter glanced to his right he saw Uriah giving him a deadly glare.

"We'll kick your ass." Christina corrected.

As she was being held several feet off the ground Tris did not react once. Her eyes held a completely glassy and faraway look which scared Christina.

'_Four's right, I am numb' she_ thought to herself. '_You're useless._' came the voice in her head again.

Peter scoffed, "It's no fun anyway. She's acting like such a zombie right now." With that he careless dropped Tris to the floor right into the coffee, she didn't flinch at the impact nor when he walked past her kicking her leg.

"I'll get you for this later Stiff." Peter said walking away.

"Why that Jack-" Uriah started to go after him but was stopped by the soft "Don't" uttered from Tris mouth. Dumbfounded he turned to the petite girl who was picking herself up after she'd waved off Christina who'd rushed to her the moment she was dropped.

"But-" the boy had stared only to be cut off by Tris.

"He's not worth it." She said dully beginning to limp from the pain in her leg though nothing on her face indicted pain. "Thank you Uriah." She added softly.

'_You mean you're not worth being defended.'_ said the voice nastily in her head again.

Uriah glanced at her worriedly but nodded tightly his fist clutched at his side. Christina bit into her lip from cursing Peter and yelling at Tris to show more dignity for herself before thank Uriah and following her blonde friend.

The rest of the day went by at a dragging pace. Tris fell right asleep in math and was yelled at several times by her math teacher. She almost mixed the wrong chemicals in chemistry and in Home Ec had managed to give a few students mild food poisoning. Then came what she was good at no matter what; the English teacher had taken a liking to her and being the friendly woman she was had allowed Tris to sleep for most of the class after handing back last week's test scores in which Tris received an A-.

In Gym Tris had managed to beat Peter in vaulting, running laps and in Rope climbing. Tris had begun to hyperventilate slightly when presented with climbing the rope, her mind kept giving her flash backs of Robert's mangled body as the vicious voice in her head insulted her. Herself depreciation was interrupted by Peter's jeering that she was too 'stiff' to rope climb and in a fit of determination she steeled herself to climb the rope and beat the times of everyone else in the class

In Art Tori kept a worried eye on Tris, but was for the most part as usual laid back in her teaching when checking up on Tris' painting she heavily approved on the Ravens in flight and her praise made Tris shy away as the entire class attention was drawn by their teacher's praise. Miss Wu was also quick to intervene as Peter 'accidentally' knocked paints unto Tris and caused to cut her hand after tripping her. He glared at Tris as gave him clean-up duty as punishment she was one teacher that never fell for his tricks, the entire class laughed and went wild leaving more stuff for Peter to clean up once the day was over in the art room. No one really liked him much besides his cronies and he went red in the face with anger.

'_The Stiff will pay.' _Is all he thought repeatedly as the day drew to a close, he hatched his plan.

And that afternoon and the next day, pay the Stiff did.

* * *

**So stuff will happen next Chapter, lemme know what you guys think, Thanks again Cato 3 ya. Sorry this chapter took so long. Cya at the next chapter!**


End file.
